Broken Wing
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: Masayo didn't know her father and would give her life to protect Konoha, even when she was kidnaped. SasuxOc
1. Chapter 1

Broken Wings

Her life seemed simple to her besides not knowing who her father was. She grew up without the man that helped bring her into the world but her mother didn't let that take away anything from her. She enrolled into the Academy in Konoha when she was old enough and wanted to go into medical ninjutsu.

She also knew that she was slightly different from everyone else; she felt different. She could relate to Naruto because he didn't know his mother but he didn't know his father either. So she tried talking to him when she got a chance when it came to lunch and any other time she saw him.

When everyone graduated, that became impossible since she went on to study what she wanted even though her squad failed at some of the things that mattered. Even when she graduated near the top of her class in medical kunoichi and shinobi, she still continued to feel different.

Then it felt like everything fell from under her, making her fall without anyone to catch her from the never-ending darkness. Her mother was killed on a mission which surprised her. Her mother was a kunoichi that was proud of what she did and worked hard but she was killed like a genin that had no experience. No one knew who it was.

Opening her eyes, her gaze being blinded by the shining sun, she winced and covered her eyes with her hand. Sitting up, feeling grass and other green objects stick to her ebony hair, she stared at the village that she called home. She was waiting for time to pass so she could go on her mission with the squad that was put together.

"So this is she huh?" A voice questioned, making her perk up and look around, her hand reaching for the sai that she used in case of a battle.

Getting up from where she sat, she turned around, keeping her eyes clear and vigilant for the person that asked the question. "Who are you? Show yourself."

"Certainly." The male voice said, causing her to turn around. A hood hid most of the face but she could make out the mask at the chin. She recognized the cloak anywhere; this person was a part of the Akatsuki.

Backing up, she kept her hands at her sides where her sai was located at. Keeping that person in her sight, she continued on her way to the village for hope that she could alert Lady Tsunade of the intruder.

"You better not try." The man said as he took a step toward her.

"Why not?" She questioned as she drew her weapons.

"Because you won't be able to get there once I get a hold of you." He said, running up to her, grabbing her arm before everything swirled into nothing but blackness.

Turning around and trying to get a hold of where she was, she shook her head. "HELLO?"

Nothing answered her but the echoing of her own voice. Taking a breath, she put the sai back and hopes that this was a dream.

It wasn't especially when she was dragged out of the place she was and into a room where she could feel multiple set of eyes on her. Looking around with a glare, she noticed only one other person staring at her besides the masked man. "You're Madara, aren't you?"

"That's an insult without an honorific. How about Madara-oto? Better yet, how about Oto-san?" The Uchiha asked as he sat down.

Glaring, she grabbed her sai and charged at the man that wanted to play games with her. The breath she had escaped her in the form of a gasp as she felt her body push back. Looking up, the other man that was in the room who she now recognized as Hoshigaki, Kisame – the S-ranked criminal from Kiri – standing next to the man that was wanted.

"Don't try to attack Mizukage Emeritus." Kisame hissed as he brought Samehada back to his back.

"Why would I? He says he's my father when he isn't! My father was an honored shinobi that died in battle." She yelled as she got up from where she was.

"Your mother was a good liar so I wouldn't be surprised that she would do that. What did she name my daughter?" Madara asked as he leaned over and put his elbows on the table in front of him.

"I'm not your daughter." She hissed.

"You are. The hair, that feeling that you're different from everyone else. Have you noticed anything different with your eyes?" Madara inquired with a tilt of his head as he set his chin on his folded hands.

Taking a breath, she shook her head.

"Zetsu bring in a mirror so she can see." Madara ordered to someone that was in the room but she didn't notice him.

A few seconds later, she saw the mirror that was requested put in front of her. Looking at her reflections, she saw her ebony hair sticking out a little from the push back but it still fell to her back. That was when she noticed her eyes. They weren't the sapphire that she was born with.

Shaking her head, she tossed the mirror to the floor, breaking it. "I'm not an Uchiha dammit! How can I be when the only ones alive were Itachi and Sasuke!"

"That old legend of myself dying at the hands of Hashirama Senju was false. I'm still alive and well. I fucked up when I bedded your mother who is a Senju. Do you think I like Senju when they took away what belonged to the Uchiha clan also?" Madara demanded with a growl in his voice. "I fucking regret what I did that night but that gave me the only heir I need to carry on the Uchiha name. And I will use you for what you went into to."

"No, I refuse giving you my medical practice." She hissed as she started toward the door but someone stopped her.

"I won't take no as an answer. Your mother did though and that's what caused her death. Now what did Yasuko name my only child?"

"Masuyo." The sapphire eyed Uchiha answered with a bow of her head. How could she be related to this man? "I want a blood test ran so I know you're not lying."

Grabbing her sai, she pierced the soft skin and drew blood. Seeing a slip of glass appear, she dropped a drop on it before healing the wound that she caused to herself.

"It will be done." Madara answered. "Let me show you your room."

Masuyo heard a chair move and footsteps next to her. Feeling a hand touch her, she shook it off and followed the elderly man to the room that he gave her. Walking into it, and closing the door without a glance at the man that says he's her father, she flopped down onto the bed.

"This can't be happening." She whispered as she buried her face into the pillow on the bed.

**So do you like? It's my first attempt at anything like this. Tell me by a review. Reading the newest chapters of Naruto since I read online have gotten me mad. Thank you Kabuto Orobuto as I liked to call you know, you ruined my story. *shivers* now I want to know whose behind the mask since it isn't Madara.**


	2. Chapter 2

Masuyo opened her eyes suddenly, as if the breath that she had was gone from her body. Sitting up, she looked around the dark room for anyone that wasn't suppose to be in it. She didn't find any chakra or presence which gave her a little reassurance.

That was soon ended when someone knocked on the door, opening it without any words. It was the man that was black and white, the one that handed her the mirror.

"Madara-san would like to see you." A light voice said, making her glare at the name that was brought up.

Tossing the sheet off, she followed after him with the glare focused on the venus flytrap that was around him. Lowering them to the floor, she took a slow breath as she entered the room where he was sitting at a desk, trying to look like he had authority over everyone.

"Good. Here's the results if you want to see for yourself." The man said, handing the paper to her which she snatched from him.

Skimming over the paper, she wished that this was a joke that someone was playing on her. Masuyo set the paper on the desk and waited for anything else. "Why do you need my medical ninjutsu when you can have anyone else's?"

"You're the only one that I should be able to trust because you never heard of my name before. Also, you have a talent at it." Madara clarified. "I'm going to need it when the war begins. Then I will achieve Tsuki no me."

She nodded. The ebony haired woman had a feeling that she wouldn't win if she tried to defy the man that proved that he was her father. Turning around, she started toward the door to get back into the room that was hers.

"One last thing Masuyo. If you happen to run into Itachi and he finds out about how you're related to me, don't listen to him. He speaks nonsense." Madara warned with his eye falling on his half Uchiha daughter.

She nodded once more, and left the presence of the man that she didn't want to be near. She didn't want to be near any of the men that pledged loyalty to him. She didn't want to believe anything that he said but in the back of her mind – like a separate being – told her to.

Shutting the door with her back pressing against the wood, she looked at the ceiling and bit her lip to silence the sob. She was taught like every other shinobi that tears, emotions, were forbidden for someone in the field. But she wasn't in the field anymore; she was being held captive by her own father she never knew was alive.

"Oka-san, why is this happening to me? Why do I have to be here to assist him with the plans that are to destroy the world?" She asked herself, wanting this to be the nightmare that started out as a dream.

She felt her body freeze when she heard another knock on the door. "Go away!"

"Your dinner is out here." A darker voice said, telling her it was someone that she didn't know of.

She stayed silent, letting her sobs out quietly and listening to the footsteps that were retreating from the door. Opening the door, she grabbed the tray and sat it on the bed that was now hers. Masuyo's azure gaze fell to her lap, looking at some of the bare, pale skin that was on her legs. "Someone save me."

She felt like a caged bird that was being cornered by someone for that person to clip its wing so it couldn't fly away.


	3. Chapter 3

Madara had something cooking in his mind when he saw his daughter again. Something that made him rethink everything that he thought that involved her. He was still going to use her for what he had planned but to make sure that she didn't run away was a problem all its own.

"Kisame-san, Zetsu do any of you know a way to keep someone under your control so they don't run away?" The Uchiha raised his question, looking at both of his subordinates.

"No. I'm sorry Mizukage Emeritus." Kisame replied with a short bow.

"A seal. Almost like Orochimaru's curse seals." The white side of Zetsu suggested.

Nodding, Madara rose from where he was sitting and walked out of the room. He was going to make sure that his daughter, his only heir, was going to stay with them and not run her mouth. First he had to find a seal that was appropriate for what he was thinking.

Masuyo's gaze lingered on the ground or lap with the tray empty of what food was on it. Taking in a slow breath, she grabbed the tray with one hand, opening the door with the other to set it down outside.

"Madara requests you in the den." Zetsu said from where he was on the wall.

She was creeped out but kept it inside and nodded. What else did her bastard of a father want with her? Taking a breath, she strolled toward the direction that Zetsu pointed her in, opening the door without the knock that she would do if it was Lady Tsunade.

"Perfect. Come here Masuyo." Madara urged with a hand as he finished reading a scroll. Once his daughter was close enough, he grabbed a hold of her shirt and ripped it. Luckily for him, Orochimaru left some of his scrolls when he defected from the organization.

Panic flared through her nerves with her taking a step back but it was stopped by his hands. She saw something different in the eye that was usually hidden by shadows. Masuyo knew something was going on with this man.

Making the hand signs, he reached over and pressed his hand down on her shoulder – the right since he wanted to be different from the snake user – sealing her to his command. Grinning under the mask, he watched his only kin fall to the ground with a scream escaping her.

"What the hell did you do to me you bastard!" She screamed, gripping her shoulder from where he touched her. It felt like fire was licking at her skin, melting it to where it was touching pure muscle.

"Making sure that you don't run your mouth if you ever leave. If you do run away, you'll die." Madara warned with that grin still on his face but no one could see it.

"Damn you." She cursed with her spitting at his face but it fell on his mask.

Raising an eyebrow, he kicked her across the room at Kisame's feet. "You're just as bad as those twits in Konoha. You'll be losing that soon enough, I hope. Kisame-san take her back to her room."

The rouge nin from Kiri nodded, picking up the squirming woman that was still holding her shoulder, taking her to the room she had.

Madara recognized that fire in her will since it was almost the same as the woman that he bedded. He was actually surprised that Yasuko didn't tell him of the pregnancy but then again, she was Senju. He never trusted the Senju because of the lies they gave to his clan. They made his own clan – his kin – betray him for some stupid hope.

Masuyo continued to scream in agony even when she was thrown onto the bed by the shark nin. Feeling the tears well and fall from her shut eyes, she tossed her head for some hope of it riding the pain.

"Damn you Madara!" She screamed as the door closed behind the tall man.


	4. Chapter 4

The months that passed for the ninteen year old went by slowly because of the prison she was in. All she could do was clean when told, cook when told. She felt like a slave to the man that helped her mother create her. It seemed like that was all she did anymore.

Flopping down on a chair that she brought into the kitchen, she waited for the vegetables that someone that was loyal to her father picked up for her. They wouldn't even let her go outside for some fresh air but she didn't even ask for that. That pain that she felt back then when her father placed that seal on her made her scared for the first time in her life.

Taking in a slow breath, she made her gaze rise to the ceiling for some hope that she would be taken from this place. She felt like that bird she found when she was little. Its wing was broken so it couldn't fly with the rest of the sparrows. Her mother and she took it in, nursing it back to health with help from a local vet.

By fall when all the birds were heading south for the winter, it was healed up and flying around with the others.

"Oka-san." She whispered, enjoying the feel of the carefree words on her pale lips.

"Madara-san would like to see you." Zetsu called from where he was on the wall.

Glaring at the green haired man, she shook a fist and screamed, "What does he want me to do? Cook or go listen to his shit! Does he want these to get overcooked!"

"Go answer him." That darker voice said, making her growl out in annoyance.

"Pet!" She hissed as she walked pass him and down the hallway. She knew this place like the back of her hand now because of how often she had to go through it for something her bastard of a father wanted. Even when she was cleaning she noticed rooms empty with things in it, like someone used to use it at one time.

"You wanted to see me." She hissed once more as she closed the door behind her. Looking up from where she had her gaze, she saw four new people standing in the room with her father and Kisame.

"These four will be with us for now. Sasuke's an Uchiha too." Madara said with that sick form of delight in his voice. She could hear it clear as day. He had that when he came in saying something about Itachi's death.

She looked up to that Uchiha – even though he killed his entire clan but his brother – for the ability he put into the ANBU black ops. while he was a part of the organization. That was all she heard about the man when she was in the organization for the short time.

Everyone but the younger brother of the ANBU captain turned to look at her.

She nodded and left the room, not really interested in the new arrivals. She hated this place so why should she give her name to them. She stopped in her tracks with her hand on the knob of the door. A growl tore through her chest, turning her body around and running into the room where her father was. "I better not be cooking for these damn fools!"

"A fool is someone that's stupid, not someone who has the ideas flowing through their minds." Someone spoke but she continued to growl.

"Am I cooking for them or not?" She demanded as she took the steps that closed the distance between her father.

"Might as well." He answered with a smirk under the orange mask.

She shook her head with another growl coursing its way through her throat. "Fuck you."

She started toward the door when her body was pressed against it tightly. It even hurt to take a breath.

"You're just as bad as your mother." Madara hissed, pressing his arm on her neck. "But I will break that spirit. Now go fix dinner for our new members."

She wanted to just scream at him, give him a piece of her mind but something stopped her. It had to be that unfamiliar sense of fear that she now had a taste of. That had to be it. She tried to nod but a grunt fell from her from the discomfort she was feeling. "Okay, I will. I yield."

He smiled under the mask. He was finally breaking her from the sound of things in her voice. Letting the pressure off, he backed away from the teen that was his only kin. Turning around, he noticed Sasuke's gaze turned toward the action that happened between them.

Feeling a stare on her back, she rushed out of the room, not wanting to know who it belonged to. She just wanted out of this place and back in the village that she loved. Escaping into the kitchen, she pounded her fist on the counter for some hope that the pain would release the fear. "Damn it! Damn it all to hell!"

Her breath came out shaky as she pressed a hand on the spot where the arm was. It felt tender but it didn't help with the way he was so rough with her. Taking off the vegetables, she started to fix the plates even though she wanted to toss all the food outside and give them something rotten.

Grabbing some of the plates, she walked to the room that was the meeting room but also the dinner table. Setting them down, she noticed Kisame waiting for his plate which made her narrow her eyes. She wasn't scare of him. She knew he killed a daimyo but that didn't bother her. Pointing a finger at him, she called, "if I find some food missing from any of these plates, I'm going to cut your fingers off."

The shark nin chuckled and walked out of the room. He was starting to like his Mizukage's child. She had to be trained as an ANBU with the way she was blood thirsty at times. Or she just thought she was cocky with the relation she had with his superior.

Setting the last plate down, she sighed to herself and went to retrieve hers. Like always she'll eat in her room so she wouldn't have to be in the presence of her father. Looking at the plate that was sitting on the counter, she reached behind her and undid her ebony hair from the elastic band that held it back. Slipping it on her wrist, she went over and took her plate.

Passing by the door that led to the room where everyone was present, she shook her head. She didn't want to associate with everyone. Why would she? She'll find a way to get rid of this seal and get back home. She'll tell Lady Tsunade where Madara was located so someone could kill him.

"Masuyo come here for a second." Madara called, noticing his daughter's chakra next to the door.

She narrowed her eyes, strolled into the room and set her plate down on the table. "What is it?"

"Eat with us." Madara ordered with a best attempt at a carefree voice. He knew it was a sore spot with his daughter. He knew really well that she hated being there but he was going to need her when the time came.

She gritted her teeth against what she wanted to say to the man. She wanted to cuss him out for everything that he caused. If it wasn't for him then she would still have her mother still. If it wasn't for him, she would still be in Konoha with her friends and family. She would have a normal life. She could feel everyone's gaze focused on her when her eyes saw an empty chair located near the younger Uchiha.

Sighing, she grabbed her plate and walked over to the empty seat. Flopping down, letting the plate do a little noise, she scooted it away from the teen that had a brother she admired. Taking a bite, she kept her gaze focused on either her lap or food.

"I'm still going to get Samehada." Someone blurted out but she didn't look around to see who.

"You're not strong enough yet for that." Sasuke muttered with his gaze falling to the woman next to him. He could tell she was miserable here but he felt that way with Konoha near the end. He wanted to say something to her, tell her that it would get better, but didn't. He kept his mouth shut and went on eating.

When her plate was clean, she walked away, putting it in the sink and went to her room. She flopped onto her bed and blushed lightly. She could almost feel Itachi's presence rolling off him. That man that she admired was almost there in Sasuke's body. It was weird.

Sneezing, she closed her eyes for some sleep.

"You'll be going out for groceries tomorrow. Madara made a list for you. You will be escorted by Sasuke and Juugo." Zetsu blurted out when he noticed the half asleep woman on the bed.

She nodded slightly and rolled over on her side, her arm outstretched with her fingers curled. It was the only way she could escape this hell that she was dragged into. Sighing with comfort, she made the pillow rest on her arm and shoulder, her feet kicking the blanket up to cover her legs. "Oka-san."

_Running around the house that her mother had, she noticed something was special about the day. Her mother was baking a cake, decorating it to the best of her ability since she had no art skill whatsoever. Family and friends were showing up with presents._

_Running into the kitchen where her mother was, she blurted out with a smile, "is today my birthday?"_

"_Correct." Yasuko answered with a smile, showing her daughter the cake that was decorated._

_The younger version of Masuyo squealed and ran out of the room to greet her grandparents. Flopping down on her grandfather's lap, she hugged him. "I missed you old fart."_

"_What have I told you? There's no such thing as an old fart, but there's a stale fart."_

_She laughed but everything around her started to burn up like fire was kissing it. Looking around, she jumped off the burning picture of her grandfather, making a scream escape her._

Her torso flew up with her mouth open with a scream escaping. Putting a hand over her mouth, she looked around the room for anything that might have caused the nightmare. Why was she dreaming anyway?

The lantern that was on the wall flickered with light, telling her someone was in the room. Looking at the door, she tore her gaze away, noticing her father and Sasuke at the door.

"What the hell was that about?" Madara asked, his mask being straightened out by his hand.

"A dream." She answered with a bowed head. "About oka-san and my birthday."

"That reminds me. When is your birthday?" Madara inquired with a little intrigue.

"February fourteen, the same day as Valentine's day." She answered. She hated that day. Laying back down, she kept her back to everyone as they left, even though Sasuke was the last to leave. Closing her eyes, she felt a tear slip down the side of her face, over her ear and into her hair. Why did she tell him that?

**So I hope you like this so far. The deal with the old fart, stale fart thing is a long story. When I was growing up, I called my grandpa old fart as his nickname and he would say those words. It helps me remember him since he isn't with me any more so I hope you liked it. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

A yawn escaped Masuyo's open mouth as she stretched, the sheets pooling into her lap. Looking around, she noticed the morning light flickering through the curtains that she was allowed to put up on the window. Tossing the sheets off, she got out of bed and started to do her stretching that she normally did in case of an early morning mission.

She didn't have one or any anymore because of her father's greed of her medical skill. Hearing her door open, she stared into the ebony eyes of the younger brother of the man she admired. Why was he looking inside the room she was given?

Glaring, she stood up straight and folded her arms across her bosom. "What do you want to see? I don't have anything like that to offer you."

He let his gaze flicker across her face before a 'hn' escaped his frowning face.

She raised an eyebrow quickly in irritation at the man. Sasuke wasn't anything like Itachi. Sure she never met the Uchiha personally but the stories she heard were good enough to tell her who he truly was. Grabbing the door, she tried to shut it with it not budging.

"Get the hell out Madara's pet!" She yelled before the door flew open wider, forcing her to fall. Looking up, she felt her breath catch in her throat at the sharp point of a sword nestled against her skin.

"I'm not his pet like the others." He hissed, his unspoken warning written in the acid in his voice.

She tried to nod but couldn't even move. Feeling the sword leave, she held her throat, praying that she wasn't going to die. Hearing the door close told her he was gone. "And he's supposed to guard me. Hell yeah . . . not."

Getting out from where she sat, she pressed her back against the door and started to work on getting the bottoms she had on off to get something clean on. Hopefully if there's enough ryo left, she'll get some more clothes.

Changing out of the outfit, she put on a cream top with lavender dragonflies with black shorts. Opening the door, she walked out of her room to ignore the stare she was getting from the rouge shark nin. Grabbing a kunai, she threw it, hearing it hit the wall that was behind the man. "That's just an advanced warning. If you keep looking at me so perversely, I'll take your head off."

"Which head would that be?" He replied, stopping her in her tracks. Chuckling, he smirked at the reaction.

Turning on her heel, she stormed over to the taller man, shoving her finger in his face. "You know which head. Or I'll just cut your dick off and shove it down your throat."

He raised an azure eyebrow as he watched her walk away. Maybe she was a good addition to the organization like Madara said she would be.

Shaking her head, she stormed into the kitchen to see her father nursing on a cup of tea that he made. She didn't really acknowledge the man that helped create her as she started to work on breakfast for everyone.

Going into a draw and cutting open a pound of beef, she walked out of the room, feeling the cool blood falling from her fingers.

"Zetsu get your ass in here if you want your food!" She hollered, feeling a few glares on her but ignored them anyway. Seeing the green haired man appear from the floor, she smirked as he licked his lips for his breakfast. "Open wide."

Dropping it in his mouth, she walked away to go wash her hands and start on everyone else's breakfast. Walking into the kitchen, she stopped in her tracks and glared at the short haired man that was still in the room. He was trying to start breakfast and caught his hair on fire. "You're an idiot. Do you know that?"

He splashed water on the spot and sighed with content. No wonder he cut his hair. Looking at his only child, he saw the hidden amusement that danced in her sapphire eyes. Almost reminding him of Yasuko when he was courting her – or trying to. Shaking his head, he couldn't remember the fling that was with the clan he hated.

"I'm not an idiot. I was just trying to help you out. That's all." He said, trying to keep the look of amusement in her eyes. It seemed like he enjoyed seeing his only kin like that. Was this how a father was suppose to feel when his child is happy?

"Get out so I can do the cooking. I don't want you burning the place down." She said, grabbing a hold of his sleeve, even though she didn't want to, and forced him out of the room. Closing the door, she looked at the eggs that he left out. Was she supposed to be getting comfortable with this man?

Shaking her head, she went on with making the food enough though Zetsu was pestering her for more meat. Looking at him from the corner of her eye, she glared. "No. You got your breakfast and that's it until lunch if I make it back in time."

With that, she went on ignoring the cannibal.

Once done with the food, she set the plates down and went back into the kitchen to eat hers alone. Sitting on a corner and accidently hitting her head in the process, she started to dunk the toast she made into the yolk.

"_Oka-san!" She called, looking into her mother's bedroom where she was reading a book with the radio playing softly._

_Yasuko perked up at her daughter's voice and smiled at her. Setting the novel down, she held her arms open, taking hold of her daughter into a hug. "What is it?"_

"_I'm hungry." She said, looking up at her sapphire eyed mother who had dirty blond hair._

_She nodded, looking out the window to see the sakura tree losing some of its petals. Almost reminding her of the day she accidently stumbled upon the outlaw that was banned from Konoha. "Okay. What do you want?"_

"_Anything. I'm just hungry." She replied._

"Oka-san." She whispered, pursing her lips a bit as she stared at the plate in her lap. Everything but a bite of toast was left. Sighing, she felt the urge to cry come but couldn't let it be.

"Are you about ready to go?" A voice that was unfamiliar made her look up with a little leap in her heart beat. It was Juugo standing with the other plates in his hands.

Popping the last bite in, she nodded and hopped down from where she sat. Dropping the plate in the sink, she turned and smiled at the orange haired man.

"I have a question for you. Why did you follow Sasuke?" She asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"He keeps me sane." Juugo answered and walked out of the room, letting the door swing.

She looked at the ebony haired teen that was younger then her. How can he keep Juugo sane when he was hell bent on destruction himself? Sighing to get it out of her mind, she walked out of the room she was in, noticing her father's stare on her. "What do you want?"

"Remember to get everything on the list. Here's the money." Madara said, handing her a large amount of ryo. Lucky for him he knew where Kakuzu kept all the money that was made.

Putting the money handed to her in her pocket, she nodded. She still didn't trust him for whom he was and what he did. Looking up with a glare and sneer on her face, she directed it to Kisame. "What the hell have I told you a while ago? Keep lookin' you'll be dead."

He snickered and finished up eating, with his gaze still focused on her. He enjoyed tormenting her until she threatens him. She wasn't able to do anything to him which made him laugh even more. He'll find a way to torment her even more later on when he got a chance.

"Let's go." She ordered, turning her back to the shark nin and walked out the door with Juugo and Sasuke following behind her. She just wanted out of there because of him to the point he was pissing her off. Because of her father being in there also meant that she couldn't do anything to him.

"Damn it all to hell." She cursed as she stormed through the entrance. Today was rotten to her, all she wanted to do was lay in bed and not be disturbed.

"It's this way." Sasuke spoke up, pointing to the path that led to the local village that they needed to go.

Growling, she turned around and followed them even though she just wanted to keep going. Then again, that pain will return again.

Madara looked over at his subordinate to see the gleam in his eye that told him he was trying to get on his only child's nerves. Laughing himself, he noticed Suigetsu and Karin storming off since they were left out.

"What are you trying to do Kisame?" Madara asked, catching the man's attention.

"Oh nothing." Kisame said as he smirked. That girl was in for it the next time she's alone.

Once she was done, she went through the clothing section as Juugo sat outside with birds covering his head and shoulders. Sasuke however was brave enough to walk into the store and follow her around. Pulling out a tank top, she held it to herself and looked at herself.

"Would you like any help ma'am?" One of the store clerks asked, nodding to the top that she was holding.

"No thank you." Masuyo answered with a smile.

"You'll look cute in that for your boyfriend."

The sapphire eyed Uchiha looked at the woman with furrowed eyebrows. Who was she talking about? "Who's my boyfriend?"

"He is." The woman said, pointing at Sasuke as he leaned on the wall that had the mirrors.

"Oh . . . no! He's not my boyfriend." She explained in a slight fluster. Her cheeks turned pink at the words that the woman said.

"Oh, I just thought he was since he came in here." She said with embarrassment. They looked like a couple when they came in.

Masuyo went on shopping, trying to forget the words that the woman said. Grabbing the top and a few other clothes, she paid for them and left the store with the other Uchiha following. She still felt hot in her face from what the woman said.

"So how did it go?" Madara asked when he saw his daughter and the others walk in after her.

"Terrible." She answered, setting all the bags on the table he was sitting at. She started to sort and put everything away even though she just wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

"Why?" Madara asked when she appeared into the room again.

"None of your concern." She growled as she grabbed some of the fresh fruit and went to put it away. Setting it in the bowl, she hit her fist against the counter. Why did that woman have to say that? She wasn't even that close to Sasuke so how can she come up with something like that?

Taking a breath to calm herself, she heard laughter come from the room where her father was. Walking out, she saw him holding himself along with his mask. Raising an eyebrow, she swore he lost it.

"Did she actually think that? That's hilarious!" Madara hollered.

"Think what?" Masuyo questioned as she grabbed an armful of apples.

"That you were seeing Sasuke!" Madara jeered.

Dropping the apples back in the bag, she went over and kicked him off his chair. She didn't want to think about that moment. "Will you shut the fuck up about it?"

"I think it's funny with how you're so flustered over it. Maybe you do like him." Madara grinned under the mask as she grabbed the rest of the bags and went into the kitchen to leave them.

Sighing, she went on with putting the groceries away until something grabbed her. Her day felt like it just got worse.


	6. Chapter 6

Something told Masuyo that she should fight against whoever grabbed her. She even recognized the chakra but her guard was down. She couldn't react when she was cast into darkness, her sight flickering across the dark abyss that made her scared.

The sound of someone breathing made her perk up before feeling something like air hitting her abdomen.

"Who the fuck you are you better let me go." She raised her voice, shivering again when air caressed her taunt stomach. Looking around for any light, the fear that she usually kept hidden was slowly bubbling up.

"Why would I do that?" The person asked, making her look in the direction the voice was – behind her.

"Kisame! Let me go now you fucker!" She yelled, trying to back away but was pressed against hot skin. Looking behind her, she took a breath and took a step forward.

"Now why would I do that also? You need to be taught a lesson of listening and being a good little girl." He purred with pure sadistic intent behind his words. Smirking, he reached down and stroked her cheek but jumped when her teeth tried to puncture the skin.

Narrowing his eyes, he grabbed her by the neck, squeezing until she let go. It was going to be fun when his little intent was fulfilled. He also knew that Mizukage Emeritus wouldn't do anything about what he was going to do.

Wanting to show that she wasn't going to be taken so easily, she wished that she drew blood. Maybe then he'll know that she wasn't to be messed with. Even better, what happened to authority her supposed father held with this man?

"You're really feisty. I'm surprised at that when your Mizukage Emeritus' daughter." Kisame said as he leaned down, bringing the kunai across the strap of the top she had. Cutting it, he smirked a little more at the flesh that was exposed with the cut fabric.

"What the fuck does he have to do with anything you're doing? All your doing is taking something that isn't yours." She questioned as she tried to back away but hit the heated flesh again.

Smirking at his clone, Kisame lowered himself until he was at her eye level even though she couldn't see him. "It's quite easy girl. He created you for a purpose, something you don't know yet. And he knows I have my own human needs like every other man in the world."

She glared at the fabric, wishing she could see the azure haired man that was before her. Feeling the hot breath fall on her collar, she tried to pull away but was held still by whoever was behind her. Taking in a short, shaky breath, she closed her eyes at the rough kiss that was pressed against the side of her neck.

"Get the fuck away from me." She ordered.

"Like I give a shit about what you want." He rejected, cutting the other strap and smirked a little bit more at the fabric resting on her bosom. Reaching over, he grabbed a fistful of the cream top, pulling it until the sound of it ripping made him smile.

Like any other woman that took the path of kunoichi, she bound her chest so it wouldn't do anything that would cause the mission to fail. Looking at the wrap that was around her, he glared. His gaze flickered to the door, waiting for something like his passed on partner to barge in and take her away. This time it wasn't happening.

Pressing the kunai in his hand against the wraps she used, he started to cut them as a gasp escaped her. Looking, he noticed a drop of blood fall from her side to her back before disappearing.

Everything that was going on just caused the fear to boil over until she felt the tears gather and fall from her sapphire eyes. Biting her lip, feeling the cool air brush pass her now exposed self, she turned her head away. Why even bother if she was blindfolded and had no dignity left?

"Damn it." She cursed before feeling the rough kiss that caused her lips to swell a bit. She tried to jerk away when she felt her thigh grabbed and forced away from her other leg.

She took another chance to catch her breath when he took his lips away from hers even though she swore she just felt like a used whore. "Damn it all."

Hearing the fabric of her shorts ripping told her that she couldn't even do anything. Someone else was helping him so she couldn't really fight. All that person would do is grab her arms and force them above her head or behind her.

Tossing the kunai behind him, Kisame reached and held her head up, forcing her to look at him even though she was blinded. "To think that you are his child. You don't seem to look like it. Probably all you got from him was the hair and eyes that could drive anyone to madness."

She didn't and to show it, she spit at him. "Go to fucking hell."

He raised an eyebrow, grabbing the last fabric that was on her body, ripping it before tossing it away.

She swore she could picture the sick delight he was getting by stripping her of any dignity and self respect that she had. Taking a breath, she kinda wished that she did know the substitution jutsu or escape jutsu that was taught at the academy.

"Damn it." She whispered to herself as she felt the other person in the room grab her wrists and hold them above her head. With some ditch of effort, she tried to kick but that was ended by his leg pinning hers.

A scream echoed in the room before it was muffled by a hand as she swore she was being split in two. Trying to close her eyes, she could barely do that with the pain she was feeling at that moment. Was this what it was suppose to be like when you lose your virginity forced?

Trying to take in a simple breath was unbearable with the pain she was feeling. As she tried to close herself off from the pain she was feeling, she tried to keep her gaze focused on one spot in the darkness instead of having it wander.

With the pain, she swore she was getting dizzy from it all. Before long, she felt her head fall to the side as her eyes closed. Hopefully it wasn't permanent.


	7. Chapter 7

Her eyelids fluttered when she became conscious again from what happened. Sitting her head up, she looked around and seen she was in a room that she didn't recognize. It was decorated in dark colors with the lanterns on the walls flickering with light.

"Good. You're up." Her gaze went to the four poster bed that was against a wall, making her feel the fear once more. It dimmed a little when she saw her father sitting on it, looking at her with his mask half the way off. From the gaze that was focused on her, she knew he was pissed from what happened. "How are you feeling?"

Masuyo wasn't use to her father showing concern for her but then again she was just a pawn in his game. Taking a breath, she tried to sit up but fell back down to where she was laying. The pain from the assault made every bone ache as if they were in that spot between her legs. Looking at the ceiling of the cave, she answered, "sore as hell. Hurt."

The sound of footsteps made her sapphire eyes look to see her father beside her. She wasn't sure to seeing his eye softening as if he was pitying her or trying to comfort her when he was heartless. It was almost like this wasn't the man that put the seal on her to keep her bound to his side for what he had planned.

"I've already taken care of him. Next time don't let your guard down so easily." Madara suggested and held a hand out for his only child. Surprisingly she took it and got up with a wince. "You'll feel like that for a while. Take it easy. I'm sure your mother would beat the shit out of him if she found out."

She perked up at the mentioning of the woman that carried her in her womb. Looking at the floor, she bit her lip. "What was oka-san like when you were courting her?"

Madara was taken back by the question. Letting go of the pale hand, he sat down away from her and sighed. "Yasuko was a different person from that clan. Let's leave it at that."

She wanted to ask more about who her mother was when she was younger and so alive but didn't press. She didn't feel like being pushed against the wall again by her only family. Nodding, she got up with a wince and limbed to the door. Looking back at the man, she smirked. "Thank you for caring . . . oto-san."

She left after that, leaving the man there and went to her room. Stepping into the living room, she felt stares focused on her, making her look to see all of team Taka staring at her. Returning it, she flipped the bird and went to her room without a word. Smirking a little more, she enjoyed the commotion she caused with Karin.

Closing the door, she laid down on the bed for some rest even though the audio of what happened replayed in her mind, making her shiver. Closing her eyes, she tried to go into the place that usually calmed her down – her imagination.

"Oka-san." She muttered to herself as she tried to turn to lie on her side but decided against it. "I miss you."

A soft knock made her open her eyes and getting up with the pain flaring up again. Once she limbed to the door, she opened it to see the Uchiha that was her guard that day.

"What do you want Sasuke?" She asked without the honorific even though it was rude to do so.

"Madara wants me to give these to you." He said, holding out his hand a few pills.

They had to be pain pills so the edge of the soreness would be taken off. Maybe she could walk a little normal compared to now. Taking them from his hand, she gulped them down. Nodding, she watched him walk away before stopping him.

"Sasuke, what was it like?"

"What was what like?" He asked with a slight hiss to his voice.

"Killing your only kin that was left in the world to care for you?" She inquired, catching his full attention when she mentioned the older Uchiha.

He glared at the wall. He didn't see it was fair to glare at her when she was put through too much already because of that bastard of a shark.

"It felt good in a way. It feels weird that he planned this all out from that day." Sasuke answered and went back on walking away from the lone female of his almost forgotten clan. Blinking, he couldn't get that image of her out of his mind. She passed out from the torment the ex-Kiri shinobi put her through as he raped her. He almost lost control when it wasn't like him to care for someone other then his own intentions.

Stopping before he got to the door that led to the living room, he slammed a fist into the wall. "Dammit."

"_Go to fucking hell." The words were clear as day to the youngest Uchiha brother as he walked pass a room but stopped. Looking at the door, he started to the room he was given. Flopping onto the bed, he used his arms as a pillow, staring at the ceiling._

_There was a sick feeling in his stomach as he laid there on the bed. It was almost like his brother who was now dead was trying to tell him to go see what the hell that was about. Before long, a scream echoed through the place, forcing him up to investigate._

_Ignoring the lustful gaze from Karin, he walked to the door and knocked._

_No one answered which gave him clearance to open it when something told him he shouldn't look. When he saw what was going on, his eyes widened as his Sharingan flared to life. Walking hastily to the shark nin, he grabbed his shoulder and threw him to the wall, forcing him out of the defenseless woman._

"_What the hell do you think you're doing Uchiha?" Kisame hissed as he tried to pick himself up but stopped when he noticed the sword that was pointed at him._

_Glaring at the azure haired man, he narrowed his eyes to show how pissed he was. "What the hell I'm doing? I'm showing that what you are doing is wrong. This shows how idiotic you are for taking advantage of someone."_

"_Why would you care? All you are is Madara's right-hand man like I am. I have human needs too." Kisame argued with his eyes glaring at the ebony haired teen._

_Turning his back, he walked over to the passed out woman, cutting the blindfold that was over her eyes. Pulling the fabric away, he was glad that she didn't see anything. It would cause her to not love anyone because of how greedy that man was._

_Wait . . . why should he care about what she felt? Shaking his head, he picked her up, draping a towel across her to protect her and took her out of the room. As he walked to the room, the oldest Uchiha had, he stared down at her. She was weak and defenseless like he was years ago._

_With that, she was taken advantage of. What did Madara see in her anyway? He wondered that along with everyone else in Taka._

"_Whoa, what happened?" Suigetsu asked when he passed them._

_Sasuke ignored his teammates questioned and knocked on the door with his foot. Narrowing his eyes, it opened to show Madara standing there._

"_What happened?" Madara inquired as he took in his only child's nude frame that was covered. Seeing her like that made something burn. It was almost like he had the urge to make whoever did it pay for what he caused._

"_Kisame raped her, that's what happened. Lucky for her, he wasn't able to get his seed in her." Sasuke answered, walking into the room and putting her on a futon that was in the room. Looking down at the older Uchiha that he carried, he pitied her._

"_Okay. Thank you for bringing her here Sasuke-kun." Madara said with a nod._

_Looking at her one last time, he left the room for the man to take care of the woman. Going back into his room, he shook his head as he watched the blue skinned man run to his superior's room to explain what was going on. "Serves you right."_

_Sitting down on his bed, he couldn't get the image of her out of his mind. It was like he was intoxicated with her when he knew he couldn't love anyone. It was just a weakness that got you nowhere but death in most cases._

"Masuyo." He said softly and walked into the room that had his temporary team.

Masuyo sat down on her bed quietly and tried to get the images the audio of what happened made. How was it possible? Laying back, she shook her head, messing up her hair in the process but she didn't care. She just wanted that gone from her but it wasn't going to be.

Her virginity was taken from her by a man that was obsessed for a woman's touch. She wasn't pure any more like she wanted to be. Kisame took it from her by force when she wanted to give it to someone when the time came. She wanted to give it to that person that would be by her side forever.

Getting up, she walked out of the room and back into her father's room as he walked around. She noticed he stopped when she looked at him. She shouldn't break down but she felt it was coming. She had a right to do it. Didn't she?

Her pace picked up into a short run, throwing herself at her estranged father, crying into his chest for comfort. Wrapping her arms around him, she felt her tears escape finally.

Madara was taken back by her embrace and tears. He was hesitant when he started to wrap his arms around her but did it anyway. Looking at her, he started to run his fingers through the hair she inherited from her.

Yasuko maybe I shouldn't have run away after that day. Then our daughter wouldn't be like this. He knew it was wrong to leave the Senju woman hanging but he hated that clan. They caused all the problems in his life. Closing his eyes, he tried to forget the dying words the woman gave him when he killed her.

"_Madara . . . yo-you've change." Yasuko stuttered with a cough that brought blood up. "Remember that da-day . . . that night . . . yo-you gave me some-something special."_

"_What would that be?" He asked with a glare but she couldn't see it because of his mask. Bringing up the sword to finish her, he was taken back from the words._

"_You gave m-me a . . . daug-daughter." She coughed with a smile. "She's beautiful . . . so-so graceful."_

_Narrowing his eyes, he finished her off so she wouldn't be in any misery._

"Oto-san." Masuyo whispered, looking up at him.

"Hm?" He asked, pulling away and looking at her.

"I want to go outside. I want some sunshine again." She brought up while her sleeve was used to wipe away the tears.

He didn't want to grant her the request but she's been through too much for the day. Nodding, he watched his only kin leave the room. Sitting down on the futon, he held his head in his hands. "She's just a daughter. I shouldn't care. She's just a weapon I'm going to use when the time comes."

He tried to convince himself that she was just that but every time he did, something made him start to doubt that. "All she is, is a vessel for the demi demon and a medical kunoichi when the time comes for the war."


	8. Chapter 8

Masuyo escaped outside, feeling the heat of the sun kiss her pale skin. She smiled for the longest time as she ran in and out of the shadows the trees offered. Looking up, there were barely any clouds in the sky which told her rain wasn't going to be coming in a while.

Walking, she stopped at a small ravine, letting her kick off her sandals and stick her feet in. It felt relaxing to the medical kunoichi as she laid her head back and smiled as the sun light hit her in the face. The tears that she cried; they seemed to help her get relaxed in the place even though her tormenter was still there. He should be dead but he was part of the plan her father had.

"It's all apart of life." She mumbled to herself, opening her eyes. Staring at one cloud that was floating by lazily, she sighed.

What was everyone doing now? Were they looking for her? She wondered a lot of things and they were apart of it. Her thoughts dulled as she fell onto her back to stare at the blue sky. She tried to ignore the presence that she felt behind her. "What is it Sasuke?"

The sound of grass crunching made her look behind, seeing the Uchiha walking upside down to her. He sat down beside her but didn't take his sandals off like she did.

"What is it? Did Oto-san send you out to keep an eye on me?" She questioned once more as she sat up and looked at him.

He shook his head and flexed his hand before letting it fall to his lap. "No. He didn't give any order like that."

"Then why are you out here when your team is inside?" She inquired with a slight tilt to her head. Something about the Uchiha told her he wasn't being himself. Maybe it was his posture? Sticking out her lip to the side, she shrugged and laid back down in the grass.

"I-I just wanted to make sure you were all right." He said, even though he couldn't believe he was saying it. He shouldn't say it. He wasn't supposed to care about anyone but his own being. He had to get back at Konoha for what they done but here he was caring for someone that was just raped.

"Why?" She asked. "Why do you care?"

"I'm not sure." He replied as he bowed his head, looking at his lap while he talked to her.

"Sure. You're lying." She blurted out, looking at him from the corner of her eye. She smirked a little at the glare she got from him. She was wanting that reaction from him. It made him look mysterious.

"How am I lying?" He asked loudly, glaring at her.

"Because I can see it clearly in your eyes that you care. Deep down you want to be a caring person but with what happened years ago forced that part of you to hide while you sulk in the past." She said, feeling the glare on her intensify but it didn't really bother her. She was use to being glared at by people because of something she did or said.

"How would you know? You're older then I am."

"Word gets around easy Sasuke. I may be older then you but I heard about it." She explained.

Sasuke didn't say a word after that but stared at the forest that was around them. Looking at her from the corner of his eye, he tried to keep his mind off what she said. Taking a breath, he looked at her and leaned down.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She asked in a growl with her hand inching toward her hips where her sai were. She wasn't going to stop carrying them around after what happened with Kisame.

Looking into the ebony eyes that was his, she searched for any sign that the old Sasuke was still there. The one that she heard was carefree and wasn't able to hate but here he was hating the world because of something.

"Nothing." He answered, pressing his lips against hers gently. He felt her jerk with surprise before being pushed back by her.

She gathered her sandals quickly and got her feet out from the water. Looking back, she ran off to the place that was home. Why was she blushing from the act that he did? She shouldn't care for him. She shouldn't care for something that was hell bent on whatever he was wanting to accomplish.

Running back inside, she ran into her room, slamming the door behind her. Tossing her sandals across the room, she curled up into a ball with her back against the door.

"This shouldn't be happening. This shouldn't be happening . . ." She repeated as she hit her head with her fist. Her breath came out shaky at the feeling that was still on her lips. Shaking her head, she closed her eyes. "I shouldn't care for him. He'll just disappear like everyone else."


	9. Chapter 9

Sasuke strolled back into the hideout, glaring at the shark nin as he walked around with a lump on his head and a lot of bruising as part of the punishment he received from Madara. He felt the man return it but ignored it for the most part.

Even though he lost his parents at the age of eight, he still understood what it was meant to treat a woman gently. Raping her wasn't one of those things and he despised it. He didn't see any point of it because all it did was cause pain to another.

Stopping, he saw nothing of Juugo and Suigetsu with only Karin in the room. He knew what she was going to try to do and left the room. He wasn't in the mood of putting up with that slut so he left for Masuyo's. Knocking on the door, he heard nothing of a reply.

Trying to open it, he saw it crack open before stopping with a grunt. Sighing to himself, he guessed she was sitting in front of the door but didn't blame her. It was the day after she was assaulted and he kissed her. He wasn't sure why he did it but he did.

"Masu-"

"Go away!" She said, trying to make her voice normal even though she had tears falling from her eyes. Wiping at them with her shirt, she laid her head back and continued to try to get away from crying because of everything.

"We need to talk." He tried to reason even though it was seeming pointless with the way she was being stubborn.

"There's nothing to talk about Sasuke. You did the act, big deal." She growled, glaring at the door as she did. She barely understood a lot of things when it came to love, dating and everything that was in with them. She didn't do any of those things when she was a teenager because she was busy trying to keep her skills advanced. She also didn't see any point in it when she saw her mother get continuously hurt by men that she went out with.

"There is something we need to talk and it needs to be done now." He insisted with a raise in his voice. Stepping back, he kicked at the door and heard a thud. Concern that he normally didn't have flared up and made him rush inside to see her laying on her stomach with her face planted on the floor.

"There isn't." She argued against the floor before picking herself up. Sitting down, she looked at him but tore her gaze away. Why look at him when all its going to do is end in heartache? Look at all the times that her mother wanted someone by her side but couldn't because of her.

Sighing, Sasuke flopped down onto her bed and looked at her. Using the blunt end of his sword, he closed the door and watched her. He noticed the fear that welled up in her sapphire eyes. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you like he did."

She couldn't really trust him but the only way out of the room was the door. He could be faster then she was which would make escape impossible for her. Taking a breath, she looked at him but tore it away again as she felt her face heat up a bit.

"About what happened outside." He started, watching her reactions as a blush started to color her face. It made her adorable to him but why should he think that?

"It's . . . normal." She stated as she lowered her gaze to her lap. She couldn't stare at him because of what happened between them even though it was an innocent gesture.

"It can be with how you take it." He said, getting up and walking around the room. Looking out the small window, he noticed the clouds gather with them darkening. As he continued to stare, he noticed lightning flash in the distance. It was going to storm.

"It was just innocent. You pity me because of the assault." She felt her tears well up at the mentioning but held them back. "You just think I'm weak because I dropped my guard and got comfortable here."

"True but it can happen to anyone. It doesn't discriminate." Sasuke reasoned a little as he walked toward the half Uchiha. Squatting down, he caught her looking at him, making a smirk play on his face. "Love is something precious. Oka-san taught me that when she was alive and I'm not afraid to give it up for someone that is destined for whatever happens to them."

She was confused at what he was talking about. Was he confessing his feelings for her or what? She wasn't sure.

Looking up, she stared into the soft dark eyes that all Uchiha have except her. She tried to tear her focus on them away but couldn't. They were dancing with emotions that she thought weren't in him anymore. Caring. Love. Every positive emotion.

"What are you talking about?" She questioned.

"I'm saying is that I'll protect you. I'll help you love again if it happens." He said and got back up standing.

She stared at him, shaking her head lightly. How can someone do that when she was the one to judge? She was the one that was hurt; she was the one that was showed that people were greedy. Getting up, she stared into the eyes that was his and took a step closer.

"I'll be the judge of that Sasuke." She whispered before she felt her body be pressed against the way by his. As she continued to stare into the jet-black eyes, she felt his breath fall onto her face. A blush rose onto her cheeks as she tried to look away but couldn't.

"All I'm trying to get at is . . ." He trailed off, walking away and glared at the wall behind him.

Zetsu was on it, staring at them. "Don't let me stop you."

"What do you want?" The Uchiha male inquired.

"**Madara-san would like to see Masuyo**." The darker half answered before the green haired man disappeared again.

She sighed and started toward the door. Grabbing the knob, she was stopped and turned around. Her lips were captured by the other Uchiha in the room.

That urge overtook Sasuke as he stared into the wide eyes that told him the surprise she had. Inwardly he smirked at the reaction he wanted but still wasn't sure why he was caring for her. Maybe he was falling for her when he knew he shouldn't.

Breaking the kiss, the taller Uchiha backed away, letting her go out and see what her father wanted.

Masuyo speed walked to her father's room and saw he wasn't in there. Going into the meeting room, she saw him with Kisame and Zetsu. She cringed at the sight of the azure skinned man but was stopped when her father spoked up.

"Masuyo I'm sorry that I have to do this but it has to be done."

"Do what?" She asked, feeling pain hit her full on. Screaming, she fell to the ground, holding herself and curled up into a ball. Every part of her body besides her lower regions was trembling with pain. Tears started out of her eyes once more as she saw her father approach her.

He knew it had to be done but seeing her in pain made him regret. He shouldn't be getting soft for her but he was. Doing the hand signs, he watched in interest as the demon that was the child of nebi showed up. Usually demons didn't show up when they were being sought after.

"Now!" He yelled, doing the hand sign needed and hearing the yowl escape the feral cat.

Masuyo felt herself withering in pain but something made the screams get louder as if something was being forced into her. It was worse then being raped. She swore someone cut her open without knocking her out or numbing the area first. Looking at the blurred figure of her father, she saw nothing.

Taking quick pants, she heard something in the room as the pain died down with whatever they did. When it was completely finished, she laid there on the ground, looking at her estranged father.

"You two can leave now." Madara instructed and watched them leave. Bending down, he picked up his child and started out of the room.

"What the hell did you do to me you bastard?" She hissed, growling as if something was making her act like an animal.

"Your mother wouldn't have known this because of our strained relationship but because of your blood you are compatible for being used as a jinchuriki."

"So you put a fucking demon in me because of my mixed blood! Are you a fucking bastard or just stupid!" She yelled but groaned at the pain in her abdomen.

"Neither. You'll see soon enough of what you are to me." He said. Opening the door, he saw his other pawn sitting there in the room, surprising him a bit. It looked like Sasuke took an interest in his only child but didn't seem to like it.

Setting her down, he watched her fall asleep before leaving the door.

"What did you do to her?" Sasuke demanded, noticing the second chakra that was coming off her.

"She's doing a lot more for me when the time comes. That's all." Madara insisted and left for his own room. Soon he'll get his ideals out.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and went back into the room where the unconscious woman was. Watching her, making sure that she was fine, he shook his head. He couldn't love.


	10. Chapter 10

A week had passed since the demon – whatever animal form it took – was sealed into her. It seemed different since she had another being in her. During that time, she tried to control the beast in her while Sasuke was still healing from the injuries that he got from fighting his last kin.

When he was healed enough, he was sent out on a mission. She wasn't sure what mission it was but she knew one thing: It meant being alone without the other Uchiha. It scared her since Kisame was still walking around the base.

Lowering her gaze to the floor, her guard flared when the door opened and showed her father. Noticing it was him and not some ruse Kisame was trying to do, she went back on making the food they requested for dinner.

"Masuyo do you want someone to help you?" Madara asked, probably knowing her answer.

"No. I'll take care of it myself." She answered harshly as she started to fry up the beef strips. Looking back at the masked man, she glared. "You better give me the full truth about why you sealed that demon in me."

"No. You'll see soon enough." He replied as he leaned on the counter and watched the meat brown. "You get your cooking skills from your mother."

"She taught me how to cook from an early age. It had to be done when you were a single parent that was the only one making the income." She said, cutting some more of the beef into strips. Grabbing the fresh onion and other vegetables, she worked on getting them sizzling with the meat.

"What else has she taught you?"

"Cooking, boys, everything that she thought I needed to know when the time came. Of course she failed the mention all the stuff that she learned when she was seeing you in that short time."

An eyebrow rose at the mentioning of their affair but his only child couldn't see it due to his mask. The older Uchiha was surprised at the mentioning but then again, his child wasn't stupid like some. Moving out of the way, he watched her get some other items and start to work on them.

"Where did Sasuke go?" She demanded in a way. Looking over at him with her gaze falling onto the lettuce, she was chopping quickly.

"A mission to capture the hachibi for us." Madara answered and walked out of the room. He made sure that his subordinate wasn't in the room. He didn't feel like having a repeat of the incident. If Sasuke found out it did happen, he would be short by one.

Masuyo sighed and shook her head. Stirring the meat and vegetables, she leaned against the counter. She missed Sasuke but wouldn't admit it out loud. Her father would use it against her if he ever found out. It was just a weakness that no one but the other would be allowed to know.

Closing her eyes, she blushed at the thought. She wasn't going to confess to him that she liked him. Taking a breath through her nose, she went on with dinner and everything else that needed to be done around the place.

When it was done, she laid on her bed with her arms under her head. Staring at the ceiling and hearing a rumble of thunder, she thought back to everything. Her family, friends, and village she would die for. She wished she could escape this place but couldn't because of the seal that he placed on her right shoulder.

"Dammit." She cursed, rolling onto her stomach and staring at the bare wall. Grabbing the sheets and comforter, she rolled until they were around her and closed her eyes. She hated this waiting game that her father was making her go through.

The next morning, she was awake before everyone else. It was a habit she picked up ever since she got there. Normally she would sleep in until nine and then head out for the day but that wasn't possible anymore. Walking into the kitchen, she yawned, covering her mouth with her hand.

Using a match, she lit the fire for the skillet and started on getting the ingredients she needed for breakfast. While she was frying up some of the pork, she worked on getting hot water ready for tea since her father enjoyed his morning tea. Also, she could use it for some oatmeal for her own breakfast.

Waiting for everything, she paced the room and ignored everything else that was going on around her. She checked the food every now and then, flipping it when it needed to be done. Checking on the water, watching small bubbles rise to the surface she nodded.

"Almost ready." She muttered to herself and went on pacing in the kitchen. It kept a lot of things off her mind and she needed that. She was a captured ninja that was being held hostage – in a way – by the same man that helped create her but also murdered her mother.

Checking on the food and water again, she readied a bowl for her breakfast, putting in the oatmeal and poured water on it.

Stirring with a spoon, she leaned against the counter before sitting on top of it. Keeping her gaze on the food for everyone else, she ate hers. While she was, she was making a mental list of what foods they needed to restock on. Maybe her father would trust her enough that he'll let her go out by herself instead of guards.

The door flung open lazily, showing the man that helped her mother create her with his mask only covering his upper part of his face except his mouth. She watched him as he got the cup that he always used and poured water into it then went on putting the bag of tea into it.

"We're running low on some things." She announced, watching him jump from being a half asleep zombie.

He turned around and glared for the surprise. "What are you trying to say?"

"We need to restock." She said, tossing her dishes into the sink for her to do later.

"It'll have to wait until Taka shows up again." Madara said as he set his cup down and looked at his child.

"One of those items is Zetsu's food. I don't feel like having him bringing in an animal for me to skin and gut." She hissed and hopped off the counter, and finished cooking the food.

Madara mentally agreed with her on that but he rather wait until Taka shows back up from their mission.

The door opened once more, showing a shark nin parading around in his boxers. Masuyo glared at him and flung a knife at him. She was getting bolder with herself showing how she despised the man. It landed on the wall by his head which made her smirk. It was an improvement.

"What have we told you before fish shit?" She growled, turning her head to show him the glare that was had ebony and crimson mixing with it.

Madara blinked at the different attitude his daughter took in a short amount of time. It was almost like he was looking at himself or Yasuko when she was pissed off.

Kisame looked at the knife that was stuck in the wall and back at her. He narrowed his eyes and marched out of the room to make himself more presentable to her. He didn't feel like getting a cut on his neck like the other day when he tried it.

"They're back." The lighter voice of Zetsu alerted when he showed up in the room.

Madara nodded, leaving the room to greet the four.

Once it was quiet, Masuyo saw her father's cup sitting on the counter as she divided up the pork and eggs for everyone. At least she cooked enough in case they did show up. When she was done, she walked out with the cup to give to her father.

In the room where everyone was, she noticed that they saw better days with the way they looked. Hachibi had to be a formidable opponent for them to look this way. Taking her time with her steps, she handed the cup to her father, feeling Sasuke and everyone else's gaze on her. She rarely went into this room because of what her father did to her.

"Welcome back." She greeted with a sincere smile before leaving them to put the plates out. Showing her sai, she glared at Kisame as he stared down at her. She wasn't going to let it happen again. This time she'll kill him if he tried touching her in that way again.

She felt relief flood through her for knowing that Sasuke was back. She shouldn't care; shouldn't trust him but she was. It was like he was helping her try to get out of this place.

**I know that Sasuke didn't go back to Madara and the base but :p. don't like, don't review. Please review if you do like it.**


	11. Chapter 11

Once everyone was finished with their breakfast, Masuyo stood in the kitchen to do the dishes and not hear anyone complain about this or that being dirty. She was starting to feel like a homemaker instead of a kunoichi. Narrowing her eyes, she started to work on getting the dishes that was there done.

She glanced at the door quickly when it opened and showed Sasuke in a different outfit. Sighing, she took his dishes and started to work on them.

"Has he tried anything?" Sasuke hissed, seeing her stiffen at the mentioning of the incident between her and the shark nin.

"No. He knows quite well that I hate him." She answered, not bringing up all the times she tried to kill him with common kitchen utensils. She wanted to but resisted it.

"Good." He slightly purred and started out of the room.

"Sasuke, if you can, talk to Oto-san so I can restock on some of the foods." She asked in a statement, her hands submerged in the water as she looked at him.

Glancing over his shoulder, he nodded and walked out of the room. Growling to himself, he knew he shouldn't be getting comfortable around the half Uchiha. She had blood that shouldn't exist. Especially since the only person that did have that blood was the Sage, or so Madara says. Also, a part of her was of the clan that made the Uchiha turn this way.

Masuyo slouched as she stared at the soapy water, blowing at the bubbles. She was bored now. She wasn't afraid to admit that.

Letting the water sit in case someone had dishes that needed to be put in, she walked out of the room and to the stream she was at before. Taking a breath, she looked around. It reminded her of home so much. Her mother's farm that was in her name by working so hard and next to the Nara deer farm.

"What do you think you're doing with Sasuke-kun?" Karin's voice rang out, making her freeze and look at the location of the voice. Sure enough, the auburn haired teen was standing there in the brush with a smile on her face.

"It's none of your concern at all." She hissed back, turning and walking away. This hafu knew when to fight and when to run. She wasn't in the mood to fight today.

"All he's going to do is use you to help create the clan. I hope you know that. Then you'll be labeled slut." Karin brought up, strolling over to the water and smiled as the dark-haired woman stopped.

Turning around with her temper flaring, she growled. "How would you know this? Has he already thrown you away like a used toy because you couldn't please him? That has to be it."

Karin knew she shouldn't fall for the woman's tricks but it was getting hard not to. She wasn't a slut that no one used. She was only made for Sasuke and it was known well. Glaring, she adjusted her glasses.

"You know something Karin. I notice something about you since you showed up. You mess with your glasses when something is true or you think something is true." Masuyo pointed out and started toward the cave.

"How would you know? You haven't seen me long enough to know slut. You just lock yourself in that room of yours and wait for Kisame to come and rape you." Karin pushed on, smirking more when the hafu stopped in her tracks once more.

Narrowing her eyes, feeling her sight change a little, she turned and charged at the crimson eyed sensor ninja. It was like something else was controlling her, like the demon her father sealed into her, was acting on the anger she had. Balling her hand, she threw her fist at the glasses.

With each punch she threw, she smiled at the screaming she got. It was like music to her ears, music that she wanted to hear for so long.

Readying one of her sai, she started toward the location of her heart but was pushed off by Suigetsu and Juugo. Narrowing her eyes, she blinked when she saw Madara and Sasuke start out into the little clearing.

"I thought you would know better then to open old wounds Karin." Madara hissed, looking at his child. He noted the change of her appearance, it had to be from nebi's child. Turning it back to the auburn haired woman, he sighed.

"Madara's right Karin. If you want to see tomorrow and not be killed by her, I best not do it again. Do you hear me?" Sasuke threatened.

Masuyo stared at the four that were new to the area, feeling the temper she did have disappear. Her eyes changed once more. Everything was a bit duller then before. That had to be the power of the Sharingan that people feared.

Starting toward the cave, she was stopped by her father.

"You are to get what you need and come back here Masuyo. I've gotten word that Konoha is sending out squads to look for us." Madara warned as he stared at her from the corner of his eye.

She nodded and went into the cave, hearing footsteps follow her. It wasn't Kisame; she recognized his chakra immediately. This one had two different types of feelings toward it. "Sasuke?"

The 'hn' told her right away that it was the Uchiha. She nodded slightly and started out of the cave once more with money that Madara left out for her. Pocketing it, she continued out her way with Sasuke taking a bit of the lead.

"How did your mission go?" She asked, looking around the forest.

"Fine." He answered.

Raising an eyebrow, she shrugged. He might be tired. That had to be it for his moodiness.

Once they got there and got everything on the list, she stopped with some of the bags on the ground. Looking at the sky, she frowned at the clouds blocking everything but a faint outline of the sun.

"It's around noon." Sasuke answered, noticing her staring at the sky. "Let's get something to eat and then continue."

She nodded and followed him toward a little shack that sold dango and other foods. Sitting down on one of the benches, she was surprised that he sat next to her. Lowering her gaze, she ordered for two for her while he took care of his own. Pushing one of the bags with her sandaled foot, she sighed.

"What happened when we were gone?" Sasuke inquired.

"Nothing. It was boring there. There seemed to be no excitement like when you and taka are there. Suigetsu and Karin always arguing over something." She replied, continuing to stare at the bags.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow but let it fall quickly. He was taken back a bit that she would say something like that. Maybe he was falling for her and because of that, he was beginning to feel the emotions he threw away long ago. Swallowing a little, he looked at the long-haired hafu that was beside him.

"Did . . . did you miss me?" He asked even though he was hesitant of the outcome.

Jumping a little, her gaze fell onto the full-blooded Uchiha with it widened a bit. It was unexpected that he would ask something like that. Smiling a little, she looked back at the bags and answered, "yeah."

He knew from then that she was falling for him when she had blood that could be considered sacred or cursed. It was up to the person that heard of it to decide. He nodded to the woman that delivered the dango and watched as Masuyo took a stick and started on hers.

Pushing the bag around some more, she went onto her other thing of dango and held the sticks in her mouth. She had a little habit of chewing on sticks like dango, and etc. when it came to eating them. Getting up, she handed her plate to the woman and bowed.

Sasuke paid for the food and turned toward the Uchiha with Senju blood. He went and grabbed some of the bags and followed her back to the base.

When they got back, she started on getting everything put away, pushing everyone that wanted to help, out of the kitchen. She had to keep herself occupied or she might go nuts because of these feelings. How would her mother act if she knew?

Probably give her advice on everything there is to know about men. Sighing, she set the last package of meat in the freezer that was filled with meat and ice. Laying her head against the cabinet that was over head, she wanted to hit it repeatedly.

"Kuso." She mumbled.

Throughout the rest of the day she tried to act normal when it came to things but it didn't seem normal now. She was admitting to herself that she was falling for the Uchiha that was living in the past. When it was time to get some sleep, she flopped down onto her bed with the lights out, laying on it on her stomach.

Closing her azure eyes to take in the darkness of her subconscious, she was jerked away by the sound of the door. Grabbing her sai, she pointed at where she knew the throat was.

"Who is it?" She demanded.

"Sasuke, who else." He answered, staring at her through the darkness.

Putting the sai back slowly, she took in his chakra and didn't find anything wrong with it. Nodding, she laid back onto her bed with her back to the Uchiha in the room. "Aren't you going to bed?"

"I am." He said and walked over, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

She jumped and looked at him through the darkness. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Going to sleep." He muttered and leaned down, capturing her lips with his. He smirked at the jump in her chakra, letting her go and laying on his side with his back to her.

She stared at the Uchiha for who knows how long and reached over, wrapping her arms around his chest, holding him. It seemed like a dream to her that he was there with her. "I love you Sasuke."

He stared into the darkness at the confession, waiting for silence to control the room again. Closing his eyes, he mumbled, "Love you too . . . Masuyo."


	12. Chapter 12

Sasuke battled within himself what he was doing. He surprised himself when he walked into her room and then laid in the bed she was given. Staring at the darkness, he wanted to discuss this with her but he could tell she was sound asleep now. He'll have to do it tomorrow whenever he can get her alone.

He continued to stare at the darkness, looking for some answer of this weird feeling. He had butterflies in his stomach. He never had that feeling before so it was foreign to the Uchiha. Hearing her turn, he got up from the bed and walked out of the room. He didn't care where he was going but he had to get things straight for himself.

Knocking a little on the door, something that was unusual for him, he heard a come in and walked into the room. A torch was lit on the wall, giving the faint outline of the Uchiha in the bed. He took a breath and stared at the man.

"Well this is a surprise Sasuke-kun. What brings you here? Don't tell me Kisame tried to do that again." Madara grumbled with a slight bow to his head but focused his attention on the younger Uchiha.

"What is Masuyo to you?" He asked, jumping inwardly at the subject he wanted to go on.

Raising an eyebrow, Madara smirked a little under his mask. So he was starting to fall for Masuyo, he thought. "That depends. She's my only kin that ties me to this world. Also, she's my jinchuriki that'll stay by my side."

"Your jinchuriki? Clarify it for me." Sasuke demanded, even though he was treading into unfamiliar waters.

"Out of the biju present, some have kin also. She houses the child of nebi." He smiled but continued, "with that and her medical skill, it'll come in handy when it comes to the war. On top of that, I'll achieve what I'm looking for."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the words that he read with pure evil intent. He didn't like it since it involved Masuyo. Turning around, he started out the room when Madara stopped him.

"Sasuke, I best not fall for a tool. It'll only get you heartbroken."

He shrugged the words off and started toward her room again. He walked in, keeping an eye on her chakra. It told him she was still sound asleep which made him smirk. Sitting down on the side, he reached over and ran his hand through her hair.

"I'll have to get you out of here." He mumbled to himself. He didn't like the way the true leader of the Akatsuki was going to use her. It was a death wish that Madara was wanting. "Then maybe, you can have a normal life even if you have blood that is different from everyone else's and a demi demon in you."

He laid back down, facing her even if he wanted to keep himself distant from her. It seemed for the best but he just couldn't. He'll admit it. He was in love with this person.

Her internal alarm clock woke her up at the first sight of the sun. Opening her eyes, she got up but jumped when she saw Sasuke laying next to her. She smiled since the Uchiha didn't seem to be battling any inner demons when he's asleep.

Standing up and trying to get over him so she could start breakfast, she was stopped when his hand grabbed her wrist. "Morning." She squeaked.

He rolled over, stared into her eyes, seeing fear and surprise in the sapphire eyes. He nodded, letting go of her wrist and sat up. Reaching over, he held her chin, pressing his lips against hers like last night. He wasn't going to deny himself of this feeling.

A blush colored her face as she started toward and out the door to make some breakfast. When she stepped into the room, she saw the water that needed to be dumped along with a few dishes needing to be done.

Starting the fire, she started gathering everything for the breakfast even though Sasuke walked in. She tried to ignore his presence with the blush still on her face. Trying to calm herself with a deep breath, it didn't really help her.

"Are you embarrassed of the kiss?" He asked, watching her as she started cooking some of the meat she picked up. He also noticed that some was thawing out on the counter with a plate under it.

"A little." She said softly, holding the spatula gently. Gripping it a little harder, she sighed, "I just didn't expect something like that from you."

He smirked and walked over to her even if it was a couple of steps. Grabbing a hold of her waist, he pulled her closer, pressing his other hand against her chest. Her heart was pumping a little faster then normal but it was expected of the surprise. "Don't be. Oka-san told me and my brother that love is something to be cherished. I want to cherish it or try to."

She nodded, shivering a little under the touch of the Uchiha. She was in love with him; wanting to hold him close so she wouldn't lose him to the darkness of his heart. Looking at him, she smiled.

A noise made both look at the door to see Madara standing there in his robe and hand holding his cup. "This is . . . a little weird."

She blushed a little darker with her head bowed.

He didn't see why she was shy about the feelings. Then again, she was abused by her father. He could tell she was scared of the man but it was kind of given since she was taken away from her home.

Home? Konoha? He asked himself. He didn't think of that place as home anymore. Did he?

Madara kept an eyebrow raised in the air as he got his cup of morning tea and out of the room. It was a little better then finding them in a compromising position which is a little harder to get yourself out of. Sitting at the table, he watched the door.

It was out of his plan to have his child and his other pawn to fall in love. It wasn't good in his eyes.

She pulled away to get some of the plates and started on the other parts of breakfast.

"Do you want to go back to Konoha?" He asked.

She lowered her gaze at the mentioning of her home. Where she was raised, loved deeply, and would die for. "Yeah."

"How about we go back together?" He offered, seeing her turn around with fear. Something seemed wrong.

"I-I can't. I ju-just can't." She stuttered. Gripping her shoulder – telling the other person in the room that something was wrong – she swore she felt that pain again.

Nodding, he had a feeling it was a seal or something near it. So it seemed that Madara planned everything out in hope that she would stay by his side for what he was going to use her for. He walked out of the room, knowing a little about seals since he had a curse mark on him at one time.

Some can be broken, releasing the holder, with the death of the person that put it on them. Some can't, like his mark. He'll just have to find a way to get a hold of the scroll that Madara used. It usually gave how to get rid of it unless it didn't.

Masuyo rolled her eyes, setting the plates down and pointing a sai at Kisame, who was still looking at her in that lustful way. He's going to die at her hands and she can't wait. She grabbed plate and walked outside for some fresh air.

It had to be getting close to Madara's plan because she noticed that the shark nin was in his garb instead of his boxers like every morning. Or he learned that it was best to dress for breakfast.

Sasuke snuck into the room that was Madara's, surprisingly, it was easy enough. Looking around, he found a bookcase filled with scrolls and books. Flipping through the hard cover bindings, he found nothing of what he was looking for. Looking through the scrolls and making sure he was putting them back the way they were, he finally found it a few after he started.

Unrolling it, he skimmed the information for what he was looking for.

"I figured that you would try something like this. You are Itachi's brother after all." Madara hissed as he walked into the room. Glaring at the younger Uchiha, he applauded him for trying. "Masuyo is going to stay in my grasp for as long as I need her. I know you won't like it but you'll understand when you help me in Tsuki no me when I start it."

Sasuke gritted his teeth, tucking the scroll into his waistband which was the rope. He wasn't going to help him at all. He was going to leave this place with Masuyo whether the man liked it or not. He didn't care if he was going to kill the man to get it that way. "So answer this. How do you get the seal off?"

"I won't tell you." He answered with a slight growl to his voice.

Shrugging, Sasuke started the hand signs for the fire ball jutsu, distracting the older man so he could escape. He'll have to read it then help Masuyo out. He wasn't going to let her die at the man's hands for his selfish needs.


	13. Chapter 13

Madara cursed at the younger Uchiha mentally when he escaped. He'll have to get that scroll back before Masuyo sees it. If she did, it would be nearly impossible to get her back. Then again, the condition he made for the seal to be broken would be hard for the two of them to do. He smirked under his mask, smelling burning wood and threw a bucket of water on it.

He walked into the hallway, glaring but no one knew it. He'll get his way.

Sasuke skidded to a stop when he got into the room that she had. She wasn't in there which was a good thing in his mind. Unrolling the paper, he skimmed through the sealing information but paused when it came to the picture of what it would look like.

It reminded him of wings of a bird with the way they looked but continued on what he was looking for. Once he came to the section he needed, he read it to himself. "In order to remove the said seal, the user must set a condition for it to be broken. It can be anything that the person sees fit . . ."

He growled as he continued through. How the hell was he going to break it when he doesn't know what the man wanted? Unrolling it, he came to the end and smirked. "Damn fool."

He didn't agree with what was asked but it would have to do. He'll have to find a way to get her out of this place to have it happen.

Masuyo sneezed and looked up from washing a plate. Someone had to be talking about her. Shrugging, she went back to what she was doing when the door opened. Looking over, she saw her estranged father standing there. She was hoping it was Sasuke.

"Masuyo. I have something to ask of you." Madara said with a smile on his lips.

"What is it?" She asked, glaring at the man.

"I want you to go to this location for me. There's a certain kind of meat that we need in here and they're the only place that sells it." The elder Uchiha said, handing her a piece of paper when the door slammed into him. Looking back, he glared at the younger Uchiha that had the scrolled tucked into his waist band.

"Masuyo, let's go." Sasuke ordered slightly, walking pass the man and taking her hand.

She was taken back at the demands but followed Sasuke anyway. She'd trust him any day compared to her father. She was stopped abruptly by her father when he grabbed her other hand. What was going on?

Sasuke growled at the man and grabbed his sword. Thrusting at the man's throat, it went right through him like there was nothing there. He was taken back but didn't show it.

"What the hell is going on?" She finally asked standing by the door and watching them.

"You want to know what's going on. He's planning on using you for taking over the world then toss you aside." Sasuke said, feeling the heated gaze from the masked man. It was all true. Smirking, he watched her and him.

She couldn't believe it in a way. Sure her father said something about using her medical skills but that also meant he was going to use the demon inside her. Closing her eyes, she drew her sai and smiled. Opening them, she saw everything sharpen to clearness as she stared at the man. "I've been waiting for this for so long."

Running the short distance, she raised one of her weapons to attack the man that helped her mother create her. It started to disappear but she threw a kunai at him in some hope it would hit him. It didn't.

"You guys are just wasting your time!" Madara yelled, grabbing a hold of her hair and throwing her into the door. He glared at Sasuke and started toward his only kin. He knew she was getting hit with waves of pain by the splinter of wood that was stuck in her thigh.

Pulling out the broken wood, she saw the crimson liquid started to come only to be stopped when she wrapped a dish cloth around it. She'll clean it later when she gets a chance. If she did. Taking a breath, she tried to calm her thoughts and think back to some of the training she had when she was in ANBU.

Stealth, precise, no fear, authority, calmness. Drawing some trip wire, she threw it around him and started at him. Hopefully it worked. Even if she wasn't good at ninjutsu, her mother taught her one thing. Never give up until you master something. Throwing a paper bomb at the man, she saw it start to burn up.

When the explosion echoed through the cave, she waited for the smoke to clear. She could hear the coughs coming from Sasuke but nothing else.

"Got ya."

Pain started to flare through her back as she was being pushed to what was in front of her. Why couldn't they kill the guy?

"_Masuyo. Listen. If you ever come across something that seems impossible, think outside the box."_

"_And what if I can't?" She asked, messing with her headband._

"_Keep trying. You have me in you." Yasuko said with a smile._

Clearing her thoughts once more and getting up, she turned to stare into the orange mask. Why wasn't he trying to kill Sasuke? "If you can't beat them, try again."

Grabbing her sai, she tried to piece the skin of the man and did this time. With one lodged in him, she forced the other one into the location of his heart. She hoped that it would get him.

Madara wondered where she got her determination to live. It had to be from Yasuko. Glaring at her, he grabbed a hold of her but coughed at a sharpness pierce his back. Trying to look back, he sensed Sasuke's chakra.

She smiled at him, pulling her weapons out.

"How the hell can you touch me?" The elder Uchiha questioned when he fell to the floor.

"I'm not sure. I'll have to chalk that up to being your only kin." She said with a glare and followed Sasuke.

With that, they left, hearing another explosion ring out. She smirked to herself since she also put a paper bomb on the man when she was piercing his skin. He just didn't know it. When they came to a small village that was close by, they stopped.

Pain hit her, making her wince.

"The seal?" Sasuke asked, looking at the woman beside him.

She nodded and sat down on the grass. How was this going on now?

He squatted down and looked at her. "I know how to get rid of it."

She blinked and brightened up. She wanted to hug and kiss him for finding out without her knowing but couldn't.

"But it comes to a price though. A price that would do a lot of things to the two of us." Sasuke said, looking at the scroll.

"Like what?" She gasped with another wave of pain.

"We would be bound together for the rest of our lives by matrimony and the other half of it was . . ." He trailed off, looking at the road with a slight blush.

She stared at him. "What else is there Sasuke?"

"It was a riddle that was easy to figure out but after matrimony is the honeymoon. What usually happens during the honeymoon?" He asked at the end, looking at her finally. He watched as the blush took her but it was a deeper red then his.

She tried to not stare at him but something else. She kept on staring at him though. So they would have to marry and then consummate. She didn't think she would marry at the age she was now which was nineteen. She thought it would be later on and then settle down and have kids. She'll still be active for missions but this was nuts.

**Dum, Dum, Dummm! I just had to add that twist. It popped into my head while I was trying to get to sleep one night so I had to add it. Please review *holds up Sasuke chibi plushie***


	14. Chapter 14

It seemed like the pain continued to worsen as she sat there. She didn't want to do what was asked to break it but it was getting to the point she was feeling like she was being split in two. It wasn't the same kind of pain as when she was raped by Kisame but it was nearing it.

Looking into the dark eyes of Sasuke's, she knew she loved him but how far did it go? Bowing her head, it would mean that she was bound to stay by a rogue's side forever. Did that also make her a rogue?

"Fine. Find the village elder or someone that can do it. I want this gone." She whined when she noticed the little prickle of tears in her eyes. Reaching up, she wiped at them since it was law that no one should show emotions. She was facing death now.

He nodded, getting up but stared at her. He wondered if she was really up to it. Was it the urge to get rid of the pain talking or himself? He wasn't going to ask though but went off to find someone. As he walked farther away, panic started to form. He was scared of how bad she would get if he was away. Maybe he should have left a clone.

Masuyo sighed as she closed her eyes. This shouldn't be happening to her. She always thought she was just an ordinary shinobi that was just going to serve their leader. But here she was containing blood similar to the Sage that pretty much created the shinobi.

She wondered why her mother kept it a secret from her. She was probably scared that she might seek out her father. That might have been a reason. "I wouldn't look for that man even if there was an alternate universe."

She wanted to laugh but the pain in her shoulder stopped her. She wondered why her mother would go for someone like Madara but it seemed like it was just a one night stand. That had to be it.

As the half Uchiha sat there, she felt the pain worsen a pinch but it wasn't enough to make her scream out. Taking a shaky breath, she heard footsteps come up to her. Opening her eyes, she took in the Uchiha's gaze which made her ask, "did you find someone?"

Reaching out, Sasuke helped Masuyo up with a slight smile. "I did. She's willing to do it now if you want."

Looking at the grass, she made herself look at her crush. "Yes. Let's do it now."

As she leaned against him since this pain was making her feel weak, she kept thinking about a lot of things. It seemed like if she did say yes at the altar, it would feel like she was throwing her life away. She was binding her life to Sasuke, the kid – when he was – that ran away from Konoha. Should she even trust him now?

He might just try to use her to produce Uchiha offspring to revive the clan. She wasn't sure what to believe. Her heart or her brain. Sighing, she felt his arm that was around her tighten.

"You're not the only one having doubts about this. I am too, but I rather not see you die because of what he did. And I love you too much to let that happen." Sasuke revealed as he peered down at her from the corner of his eye. He was scared about it. He'll be going back to Konoha soon. He wouldn't be greeted as a hero but as a criminal. He could die because of his stupid actions.

That meant he wasn't going to be able to see her face. He wanted to see her smile all the time. He wanted to have children with her even though, when he was younger the feelings he felt now were considered weak. How stupid was he to think that?

"I'm glad that I'm not the only one." She said, closing her eyes as they neared where it was going to be held. "I love you too Sasuke-kun."

He smiled as his name rolled off her pink lips. It made his heart almost skip a beat from it all. That told him that he was definitely in love with the woman next to him. Holding open the flap, he saw a few people gathered in the pews, telling him they were the witnesses.

He didn't explain it to the woman but she assumed that her father didn't agree to the union and they were going to wed anyway. He'll keep it at that with her though.

As the ceremony started, she tried to stand on her own even if the pain was driving her insane. They didn't have vows written out so they repeated what the woman said. It was good enough for her.

"Now with the power vested in me, you may kiss the bride." She finished, closing the book and smiled.

It was sealed to them. They were already too far in to back out. Leaning closer, they pressed their lips against the other. The two Uchihas knew what was going to happen next since they were married now.

Once they were out of the building, Masuyo noticed some of the pain go but it wasn't enough to satisfy her. Twirling the golden band around her finger, she stared at it. She was married to a rogue, someone that was considered dangerous. Looking at the dark-haired teen from the corner of her eye, she blushed at what next had to happen.

"Let's go look around." Sasuke suggested since the next part of what will happen was quite sensitive to her. He didn't blame that though. He would feel the same way if he was in her shoes, especially it meant reminding her of what happened back there in the cave.

She nodded and followed him as they wove in and out of crowds of people. She stopped and looked at the clothes that someone was selling, fingering through the skirts even though she wasn't very fond of them and dresses. She wasn't afraid to show what she was given by her mother and father but she just thought that pants were more comfortable and easier to move in.

"Do you want anything?" Sasuke inquired as he watched her lift up a lavender sun dress.

Setting it down, she looked at him. "Just this one."

He nodded, looking at the tag and paid for it. He nodded once more to the woman and continued with Masuyo through the small village. He noticed a little of Zetsu's chakra in the area. It looked like he was trying to find them or he just happened to be there. He wasn't thinking it was the latter.

Masuyo held the bag in her hand, looking around and smiling at children who were waving at them.

"You seem good with children." Sasuke said as he noticed the children.

She continued to smile and answered, "I tried to volunteer at the academy before I was put into ANBU. So I was kinda use to putting up with kids."

"Do you want any yourself?"

"Oka-san wanted me to, but not really. If it happens, it happens. It's a part of life and it's precious. I've been in the maturity ward a few times and I know what it is like with a newborn." She said as her attention went to the sky. It was getting late and it also meant it was getting closer to that time. She was scared, she wasn't afraid to admit that, but it was necessary. She would do it anyway, even if she wasn't assaulted by the shark nin.

The full-blooded Uchiha stopped at a little restaurant, looking in. "Are you hungry before we go find a hotel?"

She looked into the open space, taking in the aroma of fried noodles. "A little."

They walked into it, sitting down at one of the open tables. They ordered their drinks which were both teas and then their food. As they waited, she fiddled with the end of the bag.

"How about we get to know each other more?" Sasuke suggested as he broke the silence between them.

"Okay." She said softly as her gaze looked up at the man.

"Where do you live at in the village?" He started, watching as the waitress took care of another order.

"Oka-san bought a place before I was even conceived at the Nara deer farm line. So when she was killed, I inherited the place and so I live there now." She answered and looked at him, "why did you leave the village?"

That wasn't a hard one for Sasuke to answer since it was burned into his mind. "Orochimaru offered power and I wanted that so I could defeat nii-san. You see where that got me."

She nodded as their food was set down. "Um, who was in your squad?"

"Haruno, Sakura; Uzumaki, Naruto with our sensei being Hatake Kakashi." Sasuke answered before taking a bite of his own fried noodles.

She's known a little about them since she went on missions with Kakashi a few times. She's met up with Sakura in the hospital where she volunteered but she barely knew anything about Naruto. She's seen him at Ichiraku's, tried to be his friends when she was in the academy still but she's never spoke to him.

When they finished, he paid and they started out to get to a hotel. It also meant that she was going to have to forget the feeling of dread about what was going to happen next. She felt him pull her closer, probably noticing how she was feeling, but she had to stay strong. It had to happen. If not, then she might die from the pain.

**So how was it? Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

She swallowed, feeling her fear inch closer to her, trying to make her regret the union that they had now. She wasn't supposed to feel like this when it was going to save her. He besides herself was risking everything by being in the open where Zetsu, Kisame, Taka, and possibly Madara could see them.

She jumped at his hand taking a hold of hers, feeling it squeeze hers to reassure her. It barely helped. Taking a breath, she squeezed back and held onto his arm tighter with it.

"You know that it has to be done." He whispered, peering down at his newlywed bride from the corner of his eye.

She nodded but stated, "I know this but how can I forget about that time with Hoshigaki? The pain that he gave me when that first time was supposed to be special. Oka-san told me that it was supposed to be special but it wasn't. It was filled with pain and agony as if he was ripping me to shreds."

He stopped his feet and stared at her. That was how she felt about being assaulted by the man. If he knew that was how she felt, he would have killed the shark nin where he stood. But he hadn't. He had let Madara handle the problem and he saw where that got them.

"I wouldn't know, since I'm not female, what pain it is." He muttered, feeling her tug on his hand a little.

"I know, I know. I needed to get it out since I'm going to have to do this with you." She said, smiling a little even if it was forced. That's what it seemed to the full-blooded Uchiha behind her. Her gaze fell to the ground for a few moments before letting it fall on the pale face of his. "You'll be gentle. I know you will. It's in your nature."

He didn't think he had it in him to be gentle. He's heard a lot of things since he's ran to Orochimaru's clutches. He had to listen to that man give him the 'talk' when he got closer to being fourteen. He didn't want to listen to it since the snake user was using terms that he didn't want to hear. Rough sex, oral, everything you can think of, that man gave him a talk for.

He shivered at the memory but followed his bride to where they were going. From where they were, it would take a week if not more to get back to Konoha. That also meant that Madara and his subordinates will have plenty of chances to try and take her back. "Yeah, sure."

"Are you trying to say that you aren't a gentle guy?" She laughed but stopped with a wince. "I can tell that you are. If you weren't, then you wouldn't have done this selfless act to help me."

He lowered his gaze to the dirt that was below them. He wasn't gentle. He killed his brother who was ordered by the village he was returning to, to do so. He fell for the words that Orochimaru whispered in his ear. He almost killed his best friend to get more power. He was a pathetic person instead of someone with dignity.

She stopped at the door and waited for him since it seemed like she was dragging him toward it. It seemed like it to her since she said something about him being a gentle guy. Itching her head quickly, she followed him through the door and saw him perk up almost instantly.

He requested a room, noticing a stare from the woman at the counter but showed the ring. She deflated, which he enjoyed. Now he had a reason for women to try and not go after him. Then again, they don't look to well at times.

Taking it from her, he started down the hall to the room with his bride behind her.

"That was funny." She chuckled.

He shrugged. He didn't see anything funny about it. It made him inwardly jump for joy at the fact that women wouldn't try to go after his ass because of his looks. The next time he stopped at his parents' grave, he's going to have to talk to his mother about it. Finding it, he stopped, unlocked the door, and went right in. Flipping the light on, he looked around. It was nice.

Masuyo popped her head in, looking around before walking in. "It's nice." She commented and closed the door behind her. Kicking her sandals off, she set the bag down by them and walked around. Peeking out the curtain, she noticed the sun gone with a last few rays.

"If you need me, I'll be in the shower. Keep the door locked and away from the window." Sasuke instructed since it was still a little off to him that he felt Zetsu in the area. He didn't like it one bit.

She nodded and bit her lip. She didn't want to say anything about what needed to be done. Sitting down on the bed, she stared at the wall as she stretched out.

Watching her for a few, and making sure nothing was out of the ordinary, Sasuke walked into the smaller room and closed the door behind him. Slouching against the wooden object, he laid his head back against it. How the hell was he supposed to do something like this? He didn't know what to do to. Maybe he shouldn't have blocked out Kabuto when it came to his turn on 'discussing' sex.

Shaking his head, he worked on getting undressed and into the warm stream of water.

The half Uchiha that was laying on the bed noticed the sound of the shower but looked away. Her mother was right about a few things. It's really awkward when it comes to the honeymoon. And when to set the mood. Looking over at the bag that she set down, she hopped off the bed and toward it.

Opening it and pulling the lavender dress out for her to look at it again. Setting it against her, she wasn't sure why she liked the color lavender in the first place. Maybe it was the numerous lilac bushes that her mother planted. Maybe that was it. Shrugging, she sat down on the bed, looking at it.

"Oka-san was this tough for you too? Or were you and oto-san driven by lust?" She asked to herself, wishing her mother was there to answer it. Pursing her lips, she shook her head and shivered. Looking over at the door, she glared at it. "Hurry up Sasu."

Looking up with his eyes closed, letting the spray hit him in the face, Sasuke tried to keep his mind off the issue. He couldn't though. He wanted to help her out; he loved her because of something. Maybe it was just pure emotion that would die. Reaching down and shutting the water off, he stood up and stared at the tile. It wasn't pure emotion.

The sapphire eyed woman let her shoulders fall and worked on getting the shirt she had on, off. Looking at the bindings she had on, she shrugged and kept them on. She can sleep like this. It wasn't a problem. The only thing that was a problem was having to share a bed with the guy she married. She wasn't sure if she was a bed hog or whatever else. Her friends told her that she kicked or did something while she slept.

Falling back, she looked at the ceiling for something.

"Were you changing?" Sasuke's voice came into her ears, making the woman shoot up and stare at the bare chested Uchiha.

She seemed like she was at a lost of words but looked at the dress she still had in her hands. "N-no."

He nodded, seeing the dress in her hands and binds that hid her womanly features. "Is that the only thing you wear under your shirts?"

"Yeah. I don't know when I'm going to be called out for a mission."

"Have you ever thought of stopping your career?" He asked. He wasn't sure why he was asking the question.

"A little. Oka-san told me that if I ever had kids, while I'm carrying them, I have to be careful. Later on I would have to leave the missions and everything else and go on maturity leave." She said, remembering every lecture her mother gave her for something that had to do with her or later on in life.

He nodded and strolled over. Sitting beside her, he took the dress from her hands and looked at it. They didn't pack anything for them to wear while they're out. They should have but didn't. Looking at her and back to the dress, he wasn't sure what to say.

"You can wear this tomorrow or tonight." He said, handing it back to the woman that was his wife.

She took it and sat up. Leaning on him, she smiled a little even if the pain was still there. "Tomorrow."

He didn't really do anything but look at her and lean down. Once he was close enough, his lips captured hers. As he done this, something came over the Uchiha to the point that his arm snaked its way around her waist and pulled her closer.

Staring into the dark abyss for eyes, she searched for anything that told her that it was supposed to be happening. That they were supposed to be together and not be used. She broke the kiss, getting the needed breath. As she stayed that way, she stared at him more.

Like anyone else she wanted to get rid of the pain. Why did her father choose this way of getting rid of the seal?

Sasuke started to get up but was stopped by the sharp tug on his wrist. Looking back at the half Uchiha, he noticed the wants that she had. She wanted to get rid of the pain. She wanted to know if this was for real or not. There were more that he could barely make out. "This is for real. Why would I do something like this for someone if it wasn't? I'm not like dobe."

Her curiosity was perked at the word. Who was he talking about?

"I can understand why you have fears and I don't blame you. However, if you want that pain of yours gone, we'll have to do it sometime." He insisted, tugging harshly to get her hand off him.

"I know. I know this." She whispered but he heard it. Looking at him, seeing he wasn't looking, she stood up and hugged him gently. Closing her eyes, she heard the soft rhythm of his heartbeat, taking it all in as she stood there. "Please."

He knew what she was wanting. She wanted that pain gone. She wanted to make it feel like they were really married. He wasn't sure why but that urge his old sensei and his subordinate talked about when they were giving him the talk started to show its head. Turning around the best he could, he took her in his arms, holding her there.

"What has your mother told you about this?" He inquired, wanting to know what she knew and didn't know.

"Pretty much everything. That weird feeling you get when you love someone so much, and want to give them everything you have. The process and everything that goes on during sex, most of it was during my medical training. Everything it seems like." She clarified as she stared into the broad chest of his. "The only thing she or the training didn't tell me is the feeling it gives to people. I know men have or-"

She glared at the hand that covered her mouth. She wasn't sure whether to bite it or lick it.

"I get it. You know what happens after a long period of time for a man, sometimes a woman." He muttered, staring at the window that was in the room. He noticed a spike of chakra but he wasn't sure who it belonged to. Taking a deep breath, he let it out as a sigh before looking away from the glass.

Her eyelid started to twitch in irritation when it finally came out. Something had him spooked, she noticed that quickly. "Do you think it was they?"

"Maybe. They might be trying to find the both of us by that seal, or our chakra. For now on we'll have to use the least amount as possible." Sasuke said softly as he stared into the sapphire eyes that darkened a bit. It had to be the sharingan wanting to be activated.

Nuzzling against him, she tried to draw herself closer to the man that she was bound to for all her life. "That's fine with me."

He smirked at the hum that was in her voice but didn't let her see it. Uchiha are supposed to not show emotion. Reaching behind her, his hand tried to find the end of her bindings so he could unwind it from her. That urge that he heard was getting to him. He also noticed that his body was acting a lot differently then normal. Especially his lower regions.

She felt the soft touches he pressed against her back, causing it to arch. Reaching behind her, she guided his hand across the fabric that was her wrappings and showed him where the end was – tucked near her rib cage. She smirked and pressed her ear against his chest to listen to his heart. Closing her eyes, she forced her torso away from his so he could get the wrapping away.

With each slide against her, the electricity that was drawing them seemed to intensify. His other hand stroked her cheek before running his fingers through her midnight hair. Sasuke wasn't sure what was going on. Was this what made love strong? Or was it something else? Sex wasn't everything to a married couple. He knew that.

Biting her lip, more of her skin became exposed as he wound the material around his hand. Another lap with his hand brushing against her skin softly, she felt it brush against her breast that was becoming more prominent from its bindings.

"Are you sure?" He asked with a couple of rounds to finish but stopped. Looking down, seeing that the fabric was covering her nipples but tore it to her face.

She nodded, keeping her head against his chest. Air passed against her, making a shiver race through her as she jumped. Looking up at him, she blinked and grabbed his hand that had the wrappings. Taking them off his hand, she tossed them to the floor and sat down on the bed. It seemed unnatural for her to be like this in front of him.

"I'm positive." She answered, looking at her lap.

He nodded and followed after the woman in front of him. He wanted to deny himself of this ecstasy he was feeling but how? He wasn't going to do it because when he got back home, he'll die. It was a possibility that scared him for some reason. He shouldn't be scared of death when he knew being a rogue and shinobi. It was part of his life.

Staring into the midnight eyes, she lowered herself until her back was pressed against the bed. Swallowing, she put her hand on his cheek and stroked it with her thumb. She was in love with this rogue. Someone that might die when they got back to Konohagakure.

His hands strayed from her waist to her breasts. They brought nutrition to infants and other animals that had mammary glands. Lowering himself, his lips pressed against the taunt skin on her neck only to lower to one of her breasts. The sound of her taking in a breath made him smile and continue what he was doing. It meant that he was doing something right in his books.

Masuyo's gaze wavered in and out of focus as his lips slid from her neck to her breast where he captured her pink nub. The waves of pleasure made her lose her breath, which she tried to take back, but couldn't. Her hands flew to his hair, gripping it tightly in her hands before it loosened. This had to be what they were talking about; the feeling that you get during making love.

As her grip tightened and loosened, shivers of anticipation ran through her body. Her back arched to greet him but was shoved back down into the mattress. Lowering her gaze, she watched as he teethed at her before turning to her neglected one. When he latched onto it, another wave hit her causing her to lose her breath once more.

Sasuke enjoyed the music she was making while he teased her. It seemed like it was just a song that was made for him, and only him. As he continued the tease he was giving, the nesting she was doing to his head caused his scalp to go raw but he barely noticed it. He just wanted to satisfy her, to hear her gasp and moan while he gave her what was true sex.

Closing her eyes, the high she was getting fell slightly when he stopped what he was doing. They opened quickly when she felt her body be flipped to the point she was sitting on him. A blush colored her cheeks at the position they were in but she barely noticed anything else.

They were alone; no one like Zetsu to watch them. They were together. They were going to make this union legal. Then they'll start heading for home. That is if she wasn't considered a rogue and wouldn't get killed on the spot.

The full-blooded Uchiha noticed the hesitation that was with her. She had to be thinking of something. It could wait later. His hand reached to her waistline and dug into it a little to get her attention focused on what was going on now. Feeling her jump at the touch, he smirked a little more.

"Your no fair." She commented, noticing that he wasn't in his pants like bottoms but a towel. Her hands traced his waist gently, teasing him as she felt him shiver. She lowered herself until her lips captured his, biting slightly at his bottom lip. While she did this, she felt his hand try and work at the bottoms she had on.

Feeling the material slip from her prominent hip, it continued to fall until it wouldn't go any farther. He worked on getting the other side down until he ran his hand across a smooth surface. He switched the positions once more, raising her hips so he could work it the rest of the way off.

Her sapphire eyes watched him as she saw desire burn bright in the dark eyes that usually had no emotion in them. Pushing herself off the bed, she felt the fabric fall from her hips until it disappeared from her senses. She fell onto the bed again by his hand that forced them to separate.

That surge of chakra made him jump. He wasn't like this one bit. Looking around for anything of the plant thing, he didn't find anything out of the ordinary. Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to his newlywed bride that needed all the attention he had. At least for the moment.

A shiver raced through her again as her hands played with the end of the towel that was around his narrow hips. "Sasuke."

The way she spoke his name in an almost hushed manner made his senses race. Pushing his knee between her legs, separating them even if she was already willing to do something like this. The only thing that covered her was the undergarment she had on and that was good as soiled it seemed like.

A rush of air made her senses jump ecstatically, also causing her love to lose the towel that covered his erection. She knew he had one from when she was sitting on him. Looking into the dark eyes once more, she felt him kiss her as he eased himself into her. She barely noticed it since she lost her innocence to a man that was greedy for a woman's touch.

"Tell me when." He whispered against her pale pink lips. He tried to stay still as possible in case that he did harm her in some way.

"When." She purred back. Taking a breath before sending the kiss they had back to him, she felt him start the movements that sent shockwaves through her. With each thrust that he sent into her, another wave hit her but it was getting stronger then before.

As he continued to work on giving them what they both wanted, the urge to quicken it started to rear its head and get more known. He wanted to give her everything that he had to offer. This was the only way he can do it though – only for the moment. If he didn't die and was given a trail, he would be able to see her smiling face. That is if she smiled.

His pace quickened, pushing her farther into the bed with it following the movement a bit. Closing her eyes, she laid it back, exposing her neck to his kisses. As he suckled on it, drawing blood to the surface but stopped once he that it was good enough, she smiled.

"Sasu . . ." She moaned with his touches getting more maddening to her with the pace he was taking.

His name being spoken in that way made him go over the edge along with the pressure that was building in his lower regions. With one last quick shove, that feeling toppled on him, making him ride out the feeling that was the high.

Looking at the ebony eyes, she saw that they were dulled by the orgasm that he had.

"Masuyo." He purred with his lips fluttering pass hers.

She smiled at him with that high that was given to both of them. His body fell on top of hers, covering her with heat. Wrapping her arms around him, she hummed a little. She even knew that the pain was gone. She wanted to check to see if the seal was gone from her skin but didn't want to ruin the moment. "I love you. I hope you know that Sasuke."

"I do. I . . .I love you too." He said softly, as if he was falling into the slumber. He stumbled off her and crawled into the bed. Letting his head fall against the pillow, he closed his eyes and felt the bed move. He wasn't sure what she was doing but he wasn't going to check.

Walking across the room and into the bathroom, she turned the light on, looking back. She didn't want to blind the slumbering man that was in the bed but she wanted to check. Peering into the mirror, she saw nothing of the mark that was given to her by the seal. She was happy, more than happy about it.

Shutting the light out and almost tripping over one of the articles of clothing, she tossed the covers back and crawled in. With them falling against her, she curled up next to her man that was now her lover. Her breath came in silently as his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close.

"Paradise." She whispered before falling into the slumber that was needed after a long day and night.

**So a longer chapter for Broken Wings. It's weird for me to say this but I think this lemon was a lot better then my usual ones. It feels weird since I'm so used to writing yaoi lemons. *looks at muses* I blame them. Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

It seemed like the week that passed them went by like a flash of lightning in a storm. When they arrived at the gates of their home, Masuyo's footsteps stopped and stared at the open gates that usually seemed welcoming. Now they didn't. It was probably the fact that she had a rogue by her side and was going to try and get him in.

"Scared?" He asked as his gaze trailed over to her. His sharingan was burning bright. It was like his body was ready for a fight when it might not be necessary. He smiled a little at the older woman that was by his side when her gaze met his.

"A little." She admitted with her eyes going back to their home. At least it was their home to her since he was trying to put the past in the past. She'll have to visit her mother when everything is taken care of.

Her footsteps started again with a little wind pushing the lavender sun dress against her thighs. Closing her eyes, she crossed into the village that she was born in but stopped. Looking around, she noticed Izumo and Kotetsu just sitting there. Looking at Sasuke, she noticed that blood that ran down his cheek and dropped off.

"Let's hurry." He urged and started toward the Hokage building. He noticed the face that was next to the Yondaime's. So that woman that saved him from the darkness his brother plunged him in was now the Hokage of the village. Then again, he was in the hospital when it happened.

She picked up the pace to get to the red building where her superior was. Where she needed to go to get things cleared up. She didn't even notice that she was running toward the building that had the one person that would decide Sasuke's fate.

Inside it, she felt her breath be held as she ran to the door that she knew well. Looking back, he stood behind so he wouldn't be seen. Rapping her knuckles against the wood, she waited for the come in and walked in. Lowering her gaze, she bowed to the woman that would give the verdict.

"Milady." She said and felt the other blazing chakra in the room.

"Masuyo where have you been for these past two months?" Tsunade questioned as she stared at the ebony haired woman before her. Something didn't sit right for the blond haired woman that had a pet pig.

"Kidnaped and held hostage by Uchiha Madara. The man that's also my father, he was planning on using me for his plans." Masuyo said as she looked up a little.

"Who else is with you?" She asked as her brownish eyes looked at the door.

"Come in." Masuyo encouraged. She stood up straight but avoided looking at her superior. Hearing it open, she turned to look at the Uchiha that she was in love with. At that moment, she swore she didn't want to face her leader. She didn't want to see the expression on her face which scared her. As she stood there, looking at the guy she loved, she waited for anything to happen.

"Uchiha, Sasuke. Why the hell are you here?" Tsunade started with folded hands. Flicking her gaze to Shizune, she waited for the moment to call ANBU. "You're a wanted criminal – an international criminal might I add – that is to be on death row."

"I know this. It's because of my actions when I went after the Hachibi." Sasuke said, looking at the woman. He didn't fear her like some did.

She smirked a little and flicked a hand. "Well this is certainly interesting. Why would a rogue come back to his home village? It's pretty much suicide to do so."

Masuyo finally looked at her godaime, seeing a hint of anger in her expression. Maybe she shouldn't have come back. "Milady."

"Masuyo as for you, I want you to go to the hospital and be checked out. It's a number one priority since you've been away from the village. As for Uchiha-san here, I'll have to contact the other Kage and set up a trail. He's lucky that he gets one since he's one of the last Uchiha. That is all."

The half Uchiha nodded and started toward the door when she stopped and stared back at her husband. It hurt her to know that his life was up in others hands because of the decisions he made in the past. Gripping the knob, she turned back to her superior. "Milady, I want to know something real quick. I know I shouldn't request this but what are some of the ways that could keep him from death?"

"I'm not allowed to tell that information Masuyo. Now please go get checked out." Tsunade instructed, seeing the determination the young woman had. It kinda reminded her of when she was trying to save Dan. Then again, she didn't like to think of that time when it seemed the world was out to take everything she had.

She nodded and walked out of the room, just as ANBU came and took her Uchiha away. It hurt her to see it happen but it had to be done. Right? She wondered this as she walked into the hospital and requested what needed to be done.

"It's been a while since we last saw you." One of the older women commented with a smile as she walked into the small consultation room. Sitting down, she started to go over routine questions that were needed.

The sapphire eyed Uchiha went through what needed to be done, sticking her arm out for the woman to wrap the rubber band around. Feeling the pushing against her skin, she felt the sharp pinch of the needle as it went into her skin. It didn't bother her a bit that it drew blood. It happened to her a lot of times, along with her performing it.

"Anything changed with your habits, diet, anything?" The woman questioned as she handed the vials of blood over to another woman.

"Not that I know of. I've been sleeping normally if you want to say keeping your guard up since people are after you is normal." She answered. Rubbing her face, she hoped it was almost over with.

"Okay. We'll get a hold of you by tomorrow unless we find something really surprising." The woman said with a nod and moved away for her to get out of the room.

When Masuyo was out of the building, she stretched and was relieved that she was out. It seemed like it took forever for everything to get done. She even wondered if Sasuke was sitting in a cell or somewhere else. It might have been a cell but right now she wanted to visit her mother's grave.

Walking through the village that she cherished, she followed the path to where she needed to go. It was silent, and something she wanted. She noticed the flowers she laid there a while back still there but wilted. She had to get some new ones to lay there for her mother.

"Oka-san, it's been a long time since I last talked to you but guess what!" She chimed as she sat down on the grass. "Oto-san found me, kidnaping me because of skills and sealed a damn demon inside me. I didn't get that fairy tale thing we wanted when I gave my virginity away. I lost mine to Hoshigaki, Kisame. You guess it. He raped me."

She took a breath at the harsh memory and continued, "but Uchiha, Sasuke came and stopped him before he could do any serious damage. Speaking of the Uchiha, I'm married to him now because of what oto-san did to me. He put a seal on me and it was one of the things that had to be done, along with consummate the marriage."

A blush formed on her cheeks but she tried to get pass it. "Now I'm back because with him also. He's really sweet compared to the rumors about him. Its almost like Itachi lives in him in some way."

She smiled, brushing her hand on the tombstone that marked where her mother laid. She wondered how her deceased mother would react to the news. Probably go nuts over the fact that her daughter eloped – in a way – to keep her life.

"I have to go now. I'll bring some new flowers when I can." She chimed as she got up, brushed herself off and walked out of the cemetery.

When she got home, she was greeted by a medical ninja who looked to be out of breath.

"We need to see you in the clinic again." He urged and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

A dark eyebrow rose but went back to the hospital. When she walked into the room she was directed to, she didn't like the stares she was getting. "Is something the matter?"

It was silent when she closed the door behind her finally and sat down on the table. The way she noticed the woman holding the chart scared her. Something was seriously the matter.

"It depends on how you'll take the news or not." She said and handed a sheet of paper to her.

The azure gaze skimmed the paper but the one word that struck out from the rest froze her eyes. Looking at it, it scared her. She shouldn't be that. She didn't ovulate or did she? Scanning the report, it told her how far along she was – which wasn't far. It was just a little bundle of cells that was still multiplying in her.

"Would you want me to schedule an appointment for an abortion?"

"No. I don't want one." She replied and got out of the room and building. She was that and that meant she was carrying a new life in her. It scared her. She wanted her mother there to guide her. She'll have to read up on the stages of pregnancies and what to expect. She might be different.

Looking in the direction of the Hokage building, she smiled. "Sasuke you won't believe this. You're going to be a father."

Now hopefully he lived to be in that child's life.

**I had this planned out in my head so blame my muses and weird dreams I have. I need to stop eating something before bed or staying up until one in the morning. But I can since I don't go to public school anymore. It depresses me a little. Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

Masuyo wasn't sure how to take the news of the little bundles that'll turn into a new being in nine months. Walking through the village to get home, she continued to think of the news. How would Sasuke think of it? She wanted to know that, along with other things.

"Oh Masuyo. How are you?" The familiar voice caught her off guard.

The half Uchiha jumped and looked to see the pink haired medical ninja that she knew to the point she can call her an acquaintance. She nodded to her and tried to continue on. It seemed rude to do so but she wanted to get reading on what to expect.

"How do you know her Sakura-chan?" A male voice called out, making her stop to see who it was.

She noticed Kakashi standing with the two but the blond was a new one on her. "I'm doing fine, thank you. How about you Sakura-san? And whose this?"

"This is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." Sakura introduced. "He was on my genin team."

She nodded to him and tried to continue on but was stopped by the new man.

"You seem familiar in a way. Have I seen you around the village?" Naruto asked as he pointed at her.

Blinking, Masuyo tried to think of the answer but Kakashi said something to help out. "You might have seen her walking around. She is a shinobi like us but only specialists in medical. Think of Gai and Lee but with medical jutsu."

"I see. Do you have a last name?" He asked, while trying to avoid his sensei and friends' glares.

"It's Uchiha." She said but noticed the sudden halt that they had. It seemed like they've heard that name before.

"How are you Uchiha? They're dead." Naruto hissed. He wanted to know why she was saying that name when it brought their memories of Sasuke back.

"Because first off my father was one but my mother left him and second, I'm married to Uchiha Sasuke." She said, seeing their reactions to the news. They might think it was false but it wasn't. She knew it was real and he was going to be a father in months.

"No, that's not true!" Naruto argued.

"It is! I know this is jumping to conclusions but he's back in the village. He's going to be a shinobi for Konoha again, maybe. He's my husband and I'm . . . I'm expecting his child." She started out loudly before letting it fall into a softer tone. Placing her hand on where her womb was located at, she smiled at it.

"He wouldn't come back! He refused to come back when I tried." Naruto complained as he started to pace. "I was the one that was supposed to bring him back. I promised everyone that I would. Dammit!"

"Naruto-kun!" Masuyo shouted, stopping him in his tracks. "At least you tried to bring him back when you did. I'm not sure how many times you did but you tried. That's all that mattered, is it not?"

He nodded slowly, seeing the fierceness that was in her eyes. It kinda reminded him of Sasuke's when he was at that valley.

"It's better then nothing. When he's back and allowed to roam the village then you can see him. When that happens, I hope you guys repair your bond. From that reaction I received from the three of you tells me how much you care for him. It's a beautiful thing. Forgiveness is a beautiful thing." She said with a smile. "I've had a lot of things happen to me in two months. But that's a long story. Please, excuse me, but I have to get home."

Once she was able to get away and back home, she took a breath that seemed calm to her. She shouldn't be calm at the fact that the trail could be any day. She might lose Sasuke because of it. She'll lose the father of her child because of it.

Her sapphire eyes lowered to the stone step. She wasn't going to use her unborn child to get the Kage's favor. It was dirty in her eyes. She'll just plead like anyone else in a trail. She was his witness; the witness of who he truly is under the skin that he needs to get rid of. He was back home where his family is. Where his future child will be raised in and protect if he or she wants to be a shinobi.

Leaning against the railing, Masuyo looked at the deer that was around the property. She smirked at them as she remembered when she was growing up she used to see a child Shikamaru running through the woods chasing them. It seemed unlike him now since he's a shinobi.

"Everything's changing Oka-san. Let's just hope its heading in the direction my child and I want it to go."

**A shorter chapter then the rest. Its usually three pages long so sorry. I'm a bit tired because I woke up early on a Saturday before and stayed up until one that night. Got up early Sunday to watch Viper's Creed on G4. So I'm tired. Please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

It was dank wherever they put Sasuke. He wasn't fond of it but he had to wait for his trail. When it will happen, it was going to test him in a lot of ways. Closing his eyes, he really wished his family was there to cheer him up but he had Masuyo.

Her eyes opened and sat up to look at the wall opposite of her. Today was Sasuke's trail. Ever since she told Naruto about him coming back, she's been getting bugged by the blond more then once. It really annoyed her.

She got dressed and ate like it was going to be a normal day but she had to watch what she was eating now. She was expecting Sasuke's child and she wasn't going to use it like a toy to get them on Sasuke's side.

Closing the door behind her, the half Uchiha was greeted by a stray cat that was being taken care of by her. She smiled at the calico and squatted down to stroke the soft fur. Scratching its chin, she enjoyed the soft purr that she received from the feline. "Well today's the day. Wish us luck. You too oka-san."

So she started to the location she was suppose to meet ANBU for them to take her where it was being held. Once there since it didn't seem far, she leaned against the fence that was there, placing her hands on her soon to be expanding womb. Her gaze fell to the location and brought up a lot of things she had to learn.

The muscle spasms before the true contractions were going to happen. Sometimes having to perform a caesarean when it was the only option left. Having to care for the delicate, premature children that just wanted to say hello to the world too early.

"Uchiha?" Someone called, breaking her from her maturity thoughts. Her attention fell to an ANBU with the mask of a bird, at least it looked like a bird to her.

She nodded. Before long her world fell dark and her being carried bridal style. It seemed awkward to the woman but it was necessary to keep the location a secret. She didn't blame them but it annoyed her also.

When the blindfold was taken off, she saw she was already in the room where the Kage were already sitting. Tsuchikage and Kazekage weren't looking at each other but she knew a little that the lands hated each other. She bowed to them and sat down where she was pointed to.

She wanted to see her Uchiha but who knows where he was being held at. Looking around the room, she saw barely any people in it but a few witnesses and others that were needed. Then the doors opened, catching her attention. Her guard dropped at that second when her sight took in her Uchiha.

His garb that she knew he had was gone but a black outfit. It had to be for him, so he could show remorse for his actions. It had to be that.

"Well we should get this started then since everyone's here." Tsunade said and it fell silent. It was eerie to Masuyo but it was needed.

As it progressed, people argued about why he shouldn't or should be let into the village. He was going to betray them again if he was allowed was the main point of the opposition. He could be beneficial since he knows most of Orochimaru's lairs and where Madara was.

"How about we hear a word from someone that knows him well?" Tsunade suggested with a smirk but it fell into a thin line. "Masuyo please come up and testify."

It felt like her heart skipped a beat or it stopped completely. She wasn't sure which one happened. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she rose from where she sat and started toward the front of them. Stopping, she looked at all of them.

"Whenever you're ready." Mizukage stated as Raikage leaned back in his seat.

She nodded and tried to get the words out. "How about I start from the beginning so you get the picture. I was kidnaped two months ago by my estranged oto, Uchiha Madara. He was planning on using me in his plans for medical use but as a jinchuriki. When Uchiha Itachi passed to Sasuke's hand, he came to join.

"While there, he helped me out once when Hoshigaki Kisame assaulted me. After that, he was a guard for when I went shopping but he showed feelings. I barely knew him of course, so it was weird to have him do that."

"What did he seem like to you?" Tsuchikage asked with a raised eyebrow.

"When he first showed up, he wasn't friendly but overtime he opened up a little to me. Now he's shown me that he's gentle, not afraid to give up his life for something or someone. He's that type of person to me." Masuyo answered. Her back was telling her that she was feeling her Uchiha's gaze but ignored to look back at him.

"What is he to you? This is somewhat important since you've known him since he's kidnaped the Hachibi." Raikage asked with a hint of acid in his voice.

"To be completely honest, he's my husband. Oto-san put a seal on me and the only thing that had to be done was marriage then consummate. Since I've come to known him, he's different then what people see him as. He just puts up a mask so people don't get close to him."

They nodded with her taking a breath.

"Then that means he has ties to the village in more ways then one." Kazekage stated with folded hands. His gaze looked over at the others. "I think we need to consult about this. We'll be back in ten minutes or so."

With that, the gokage disappeared as she stood there. Turning on her heel she started to her seat but was stopped by Sasuke.

"I'm kinda surprised that you were here."

"Tsunade-sama wanted me here to testify since we've been on the road together." She said softly, wanting to get the good news of her carrying his child out. It'll have to wait however.

He nodded and sat back down where he was supposed to be. She did the same.

It seemed like it took forever for the five to come back. Her gaze focused on them, waiting for what they thought would be the right thing to do.

"Well we've come to a conclusion. Uchiha Sasuke is allowed to live under certain conditions. He is to be on house arrest for two months, stay a genin until the next chunin exam, live near two jonin until the Hokage sees fit that he doesn't have to. Any objections Uchiha?" Kazekage questioned at the end.

Sasuke shook his head.

A smile crept its way across her face while everyone else got up and left the room. Once it seemed good enough to her, she leapt out of her seat and attacked him with a hug. "I have a surprise for you."

"I'm curious now." He muttered and followed the ANBU where a blindfold was place on both of them. It was a complete surprise that they allowed him to live. He had a feeling it might have been his bloodline but it might have been also something else.

Once they were removed and ANBU gone, she strolled ahead of him so he knows which way to go to get to her place. He'll have to report to Tsunade where he was living at afterwards.

"What's the surprise?" He asked a bit louder then his normal tone.

She smiled back at him, and stopped. Once he was close enough, she pressed her finger to his nose. "You have to do something for me in order for you to get the information."

"What do you want me to do?" He inquired. Sasuke was getting sick of her playing games. He wanted to know what she wanted to tell him.

"You have to see Naruto and your old team again. I know you guys have wounds but they need to be taken care of. They miss you. Naruto already knows that you came back with me, which depressed him. He was wanting to do that." She said as her arm fell to her side. She didn't like the look he gave her when she told him the news.

"I'll try. Is that good enough? Now what do you want to tell me?" He demanded as he started up the stone step to get on the deck.

"Well I went to get my check up that Tsunade-sama ordered. I got called back earlier then expected. Turns out what they found is surprising. I'm pregnant." She chimed, just as the stray cat walked onto the wooden boards.

A dark eyebrow rose at the words. He's heard about that and it meant one thing. His family, his unintended family that he loved deeply was growing by one or more. He took her into his arms and hugged her by her waist. "That's great. Surprising, but great."

She smiled at him, pressing her lips against his. "I'm glad to hear it."

**So how did you like it?**


	19. Chapter 19

A Year Later . . .

Flopping down on the bed, she smiled at her Uchiha as he curled up next to her with a huff. Lucky for them, their daughter was put to her nap and wouldn't wake up for a little bit.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" She hummed as she stared into the dark eyes that used to be void of any emotion. She's noticed the changes he's gone through since he came back home. It even surprised her when he picked up Fathering for dummies.

"Well Naruto wants to spar since Kakashi interrupted us yesterday for a mission. I think that's about it." Sasuke replied, resting his chin on her arm.

Masuyo nodded and sat up. She was finally happy with her life because she had a beautiful child that was hers. Looking down at Sasuke, she smiled. "I love you, you know that."

"I love you too." Sasuke purred. His arms embraced her softly with a smile on his face. Who knew that he could find paradise in the village his father wanted to control? Looking over at the baby monitor, he smirked.

Their daughter had his ears and eyes. It was funny since it seemed like she took after Masuyo on a lot of things.

"I was wondering something Sasuke." She chimed as she sat up and looked at him while covering herself. "If we have a boy, how about we name him after your brother?"

He was surprised at the request but it also made sense at the same time. His brother did a lot for the village since he had the hardest choice of all. Smirking, he sat up and pressed his lips against her temple. "That'll be good. I'm sure it would surprise him if he was still around."

She noted the tone he had and sighed. She was still pretty much getting over her mother's death but each day was getting easier thanks to their daughter. "I hope so. I don't want to hear Yasuki asking for a sibling."

The younger Uchiha laughed at the subject. "Oka-san told me when I was little that Itachi would bug them constantly for a sibling. They had to send him to our oji and oba for a couple days just to get him off their backs."

She joined in. She was happy that Sasuke was alive and well. That her father was out of their lives and wasn't a threat to the village. A while after Sasuke was off house arrest, he gave them tips of every place where Orochimaru had a hideout at. She helped out with going to Madara's hideout, which in turn gave Hoshigaki Kisame the death he deserved.

**I know short. *Shrugs* Please review.**


End file.
